Signs and Symptoms
by enharmonious
Summary: Genji x Mercy. The journey from strangers to lovers, starting from the day Genji was nearly killed; science heavy in certain parts.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: Hello everyone! Just for reference, I'm a terrible writer, but I've always wanted to draw out how I think the relationship between Genji and Mercy developed in the OW universe, beginning with Genji's operation. Thus, the setting will be immediately before Genji's cyberization. This is more for myself, but I figured I should share. Keep in mind that this means the progress will be one sided and slow at first (plus I'm heavy with the science), but I promise that this is a Gency fanfic haha.

ALSO very important to note: I started writing this before I realized that Genji was cyberized before the emergence of Soldier 76 and Reaper, so my fanfic will be inaccurate in the beginning (maybe during the first 4 chapters). I'll be keeping this in mind for future chapters though!

This is also available on my tumblr, but I'm making this available here for ease of reading.

Anyway, please enjoy!}

* * *

 **Warning: Angst, gore, self hate in later chapters.**

"I'm sorry - you're sending me a patient that needs _what_?"

"A patient that needs complete cyberization. He's on the brink of death, so we need you to perform on him."

Mercy pursed her lips. These were words that she had hoped to never hear again. Perhaps it was her stubbornness at its finest - after all, she was the head surgeon at the Swiss headquarters prior to her relocation. She still is, in fact, a doctor, bound to care for those in the worst of worst conditions. However, following the incident with Jack and Gabriel, her mental state had a chronic (although low) baseline state of stupor, especially in these cases. She didn't know how to handle this when she had failed to save their lives. What good could she do now?

"I'm afraid I can't," Mercy responded desolately. "I've tried it before. I'm not a miracle worker - you of all people should know this by now. At most, all I can do is supportive care."

"Mercy, push the past away. We virtually have no time left. You're our first responder. Are you just going to sit there with simplified treatment and watch someone die, then?"

 _No._ They were right. She had to snap herself out of her senses, as much as her confidence in her skill was abysmal. This wasn't the professional liability and care she had sworn to the moment she became a medical student and practicing doctor. This wasn't her best interest as a physician - to simply let her patient die. No matter what, Mercy was to treat every and any patient to the best of her abilities. She had seen plenty of people die, and another one at this point - especially someone she didn't know - should not faze her. If she did fail, she would at least walk away saying "I've done everything I could" instead of "I refused to treat him."

Even then, the more important question to herself was: _do you want to repeat the past?_

Finally, after a long silence, Mercy looked up with more determination. "No. I won't back down. What's his history?"

"Genji Shimada. Somehow this guy managed to last long enough to tell us that he had a fight with his brother - the Shimada clan is known to have some internal drama recently. Profuse bleeding on every inch of his body, no muscle function left, only neuro seemingly in tact - everything's virtually gone but his brain and some of his face. You won't be able to find him in the system, by the way. He's not a current Overwatch member."

"And why are we wanting to utilize our resources on one stranger? Cyberization is anything but an inexpensive procedure." _Especially in my hands._

"We made an agreement that if we were to help him live, he would work for Overwatch. We think that he would be a great asset, especially considering that he seems belligerent towards his own family. If anything, he'd help us take down their sketchy activities. Not to mention a Shimada's known for dragon powers, or whatever Japanese lore you want to believe in." Mercy's eyebrow twitched. "Overwatch has specifically requested that he be equipped with gear that would assist with fighting. Anyway, he should be in any time now."

And indeed, her new patient had just arrived. A group of robots (nothing like the omnics, however) and paramedics rushed through the double doors of the critical care unit, with their center of attention on the man who lay in the cot before them. From afar, she could tell that it was as they said - no, more than that. He wasn't just on the brink of death, but he looked more or less, well, dead. Not to mention she couldn't even see most of his body since it was completely covered in blood-stained bandages.

Mercy immediately rushed over, quickly assessing and evaluating him closer up. Despite a poor clinical prognosis, his vitals were still present - he was still living, but barely. She could see that his eyes were tightly closed, a clear sign of him experiencing something unpleasant. There was no response from him when she called out his name. With her gentle chest palpitations, she was able to feel fragments of bone lingering inside. And lastly, it was to be expected that he didn't have clear lung sounds upon swift assessment with her stethoscope.

"Take him to bed 25 in the back," Mercy ordered urgently. "Prepare an IV fentanyl, 50 micrograms - he's in immense pain and needs rapid sequence intubation. We'll give him more if needed. Make sure to keep a close eye on his respiratory rate. Meanwhile, I need his bandages removed, one at a time."

A small robot assistant rushed off, but Mercy realized she nearly forgot something important. She turned around to another robot. "One more thing - I need a cup of coffee too. Black coffee, at that." The machine chirped and floated away, indicating that it was on its way to complete her request.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" The paramedic inquired as she and Mercy carefully unraveled Genji's bandages, revealing open, dark red flesh. "Any back-up doctors, nurses…anything?"

"No, thank you. They should be taking care of the other patients, and they would agree that I would be the best person to do this. The robots will do." She grinned, as much as it did not reflect how she truly felt. "Just let the others know that I'll be performing for…well, an indefinite amount of time."

* * *

In reality, she could have received aid from fellow human doctors. Actually, they would have helped her immensely with the procedure by providing different options, recommendations, and insights. But once again, her stubbornness told her that this was going to be her battle alone, and that this was her punishment for her previous mistakes. Though she did have robotic assistants, they lacked the emotion and sentiments that omnics had. In Mercy's eyes, she could consider this as a single woman operation and receive the alone time she desired to battle with herself.

21 hours had passed since she began treating Genji. She had managed to stabilize his vitals for now, but of course, she knew he had to recover more. Early on, Mercy detected intracranial hemorrhage from a severe skull fracture - and although science as progressed enough to successfully drain the blood and repair the brain damage to an extent, she would need to build a new skull for him. Additionally, the man was surely a candidate for right arm amputation, so Mercy suspected that at least one prosthetic was to be given as well. His skin was hardly even visible anymore, even after clean-up. This was only several of many acute, major issues he had.

In fact, this Genji essentially needed his entire body replaced. The caller on the day of admission wasn't kidding about a complete cyberization.

And if she didn't do so soon, he would die. She already received approval for any sort of experimentation since he was such a complicated case, as long as it was within her professional judgment; her higher ups luckily trusted her enough for that, though she knew they'd have an extra eye on her. The biggest problem for Mercy now was how she would go about replacing organic matter with metal while maintaining all human function. How would she rewire all of his nerves, including the smaller ones? What about his veins and arteries, without decompensating his blood flow? His muscles, to the point where he could walk on his own?

She fell back into her mental pit. All of that seemed impossible. Mercy remembered having that same train of thought before. Memories of an explosion, memories of two men, flashed in her mind. She couldn't save them.

 _But do you want to repeat that so easily, just by giving up?_

 _"Verdammt."_ Mercy rubbed her eyes after intense contemplation, shoved aside her emotions, and picked up a pen and paper after sipping from her third cup of black coffee. If she were to do this, she would have to start with designing a mechanical body.

* * *

5 days later, during which she lost track of time, her coffee consumption, and sense of reality, Mercy was still working on what felt like bringing Genji back to life.

The vitals monitor beeping rhythmically in the background had been filtered from her ears long ago. The tension between her and successfully treating her patient drowned out everything around her. Only when the machine sounded with panic did she notice it and resolved whatever arose. She continued to refuse calling for help from doctors, and even when they visited her during their breaks just to ask if she wanted another hand, she insisted that she had a lead, she was fine, and she wanted to no one but her, her patient, and her portable robots in the room. Her head was throbbing from the nonstop flow of thoughts, lack of sleep, and excessive caffeine intake over the duration of the procedure thus far. Mercy had not showered nor slept at all, her eyes transforming into the appearance of a panda's.

But she somehow kept herself in tune, building various metal parts that she hesitantly but carefully assembled onto Genji after prying off the rotting tissue from his body. Mercy designed his body in about 10 hours. This was not an entirely new process for her - she did create her valkyrie suit on her own, after all - but this was fundamentally different because these pieces would be a part of him for the rest of his life.

Mercy wondered if Genji knew that his body would be completely revamped. What if he thought that he would be receiving traditional treatment? When he wakes up - _if_ he wakes up - he would see himself in this foreign body. Would he accept that?

She looked down at Genji, observing the unconscious face she had become all too familiar with. While it was no longer scrunched up in pain, it was also still in tact (with many scars) and was really the only human side left of him. At this point, his robotic arms and legs have been placed along with a new pair of rib cages. Mercy had to sacrifice most of his peripheral nervous system, but she was fortunate enough to scheme up an alternative plan to ensure his muscles worked correctly. His new skull was in progress, but not yet complete. Really, only his head and spine remained before he was going to become a full cyborg. Nonetheless, he was more stable now than when he was admitted, providing her more time to think things through - one thing being his acceptance of his new body.

"You're doing well, Genji," she murmured, believing that he could hear her, "though I have given you a new body. It might not be what you prefer, but I'm doing whatever it takes for you to live."

Of course, there was no response, and Mercy moved on.

After some time, Mercy found herself digging through a bit more of Genji's history. She figured that, if she was ordered to make a body capable of fighting, she would need to know what he excelled at - Mercy would just attempt to bring him to his full potential.

 _He enjoys ninja training_ , she once read. With that in mind, she added a shuriken component with the capability to reload to his right arm, which she saw was the easiest place to make such an enhancement. There were also some sort of swords involved, she supposed, but Mercy decided that implementing that as a part of his body was unnecessary. Upon further investigation, Mercy came across someone describing him as a playboy and made a mental note that he would probably like to have his libido when he so pleases.

"I wasn't going to even bother, but if he wants to return to that lifestyle, let boys be boys," she quietly muttered.

* * *

Day 8: Mercy knew that she would be finishing today. It was 4:07am. 8 days of agonizing work with a new onset of hand tremor, she was about to finish a project that she had put so much of her mind and soul into. She must smell since she hasn't bathed at all, but it didn't matter - no one else was here, and she didn't want to leave her patient's side. Finally, her lack of sleep was catching onto her - there would be hours worth of time that she'd catch herself nodding off every minute while thinking about what to work on next, and other times she had to withdraw and nap for 10 minutes. Even with some sleep, her tremor remained. Mercy knew that it wasn't from the coffee, but rather from her nervousness.

Genji was to wake up soon, after she had checked if his mask could be detached and reattached readily. His face healed properly, and she thought it would be his best interest to keep it and be able to remind himself that he was still human. Everything else had gone much better than she expected. It was a simple task and, after removing the sedatives, it would end the procedure. But Mercy was trembling and anxious.

Only now did she notice that she had created a weapon. This, along with the thought that he may reject his body, made her fear that Overwatch's decision to take him in and recreate him may backfire. What if he takes down Overwatch instead? Even more crucial - did she succeed? Or would she find out that she had failed yet again, and what she devised was incapable of thriving on its own?

Mercy looked at his vitals one last time. The machine had been beeping for so long that it seemed so fake now. It was hard to believe he was still alive and breathing. She already triple checked every part of his body to reassure herself that everything was connected and functional. What else was there to do, other than waste time?

Mercy could taste the success, the light at the end of the tunnel, but her doubts always diffused back into her mind. Even then, it had been such a long operation without any break for her that she was about to give in. Coffee wasn't going to cut it for her anymore. All she wanted now was sleep, and that alone overwhelmed the darkness inside of her.

Mindlessly, she put his mask back on, ceased all supportive care and monitoring, and waited for the sedative to wear off. Mercy could not avert her blue-eyed gaze from his dimmed visor, and if anything, this wait felt far longer than the procedure itself.

 _Please, wake up._

Another 10 minutes passed by without a sound. The absence of noise from the vitals monitor, her idle robot assistants, supportive care turned off - all of these made her personal void even bigger.

But sudden whirring and mechanical noises sounded off, as if a computer system had awakened, causing Mercy to jolt up in surprise - as quiet as they were. Neon green lights lit up on Genji's body and his fingers twitched. Gradually, his feet began moving, and although there was some trouble at first, the cyborg managed to bend his left knee up and lift his right arm, flexing his fingers while turning his head slowly to observe them.

Mercy held her breath the entire time, her heart pounding furiously and blood pressure escalating to what felt like beyond a hypertensive emergency. She collected the courage to part her lips slightly, then announced in a confident but enervated voice:

"Good morning. Your procedure has finished."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning. Your procedure has finished."

Mercy remained frozen in place, waiting for a response from Genji. She expected him to take some time to adapt, but to her surprise and alarm, he jerked his head to face the source of the words. At that moment, she reminded herself that he could possibly attack her. If she was lucky, she would have overlooked some minor malfunction, precluding him from executing such a plan. Considering how meticulously she worked, however, that possibility was one over infinity.

Why hadn't she brought over her caduceus blaster? Not that she stood a chance against a self-created, human-cyborg hybrid weapon, armed with newly made shurikens and fists of metal that could send her into syncope in seconds, but it would provide her some level of protection. Or perhaps today was the day she'd succumb to death, a visitor who she expected to eventually knock on her door. Although, sleep was at her doorstep too. Which would claim her first, she didn't know.

 _Divine gods, please have my name and spare me, at least until I can confirm success or failure._

None of that happened. In the midst of Mercy fretting over life and death, Genji simply stared at her from his supine position in bed. She soon caught on to this, and wondered if he even understood English. _I'm certain he does. How would he have agreed to side with Overwatch? They could have used translators, but…_

Mercy supposed that it was time for her routine. She spoke steadily but clearly in case there was a language barrier. "I am Mercy. Your doctor. You have been in slumber for the last 8 days for an operation to save your life." It was best to pause here, she felt, giving him a chance to let it sink in or interject. Did he even understand her? Instinctively, Mercy examined his face - rather, his face plate. After seeing so many patients, she learned how to read any human expression, distinguishing pain from sadness and even passive anger from absolute content. But no doctor would be able to determine emotions hidden beneath metal.

Or was he actually malfunctioning? His visor was still bright green, body parts almost silently humming, and right arm hanging rather loosely in the air. He seemed fine.

Cautiously, the doctor continued, "Your body is now part man, part machine. It was a necessary operation to ensure your survival. Please be careful as you will have to gradually adjust to unnatural body parts."

Again, no response. Although she understood that he could just be overwhelmed, Mercy became concerned and resorted to her usual open ended questions. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Slight frustration built up as he still remained silent and moved only to stare up at the roof. Did she fail after all? Is his former self no longer with him? She looked out of the corner of her eyes and motioned to her tireless robot nurses, which knew that Mercy wanted to call in her boss. It will be a sad, disappointing report; her superiors surely would not enjoy the bad news. The miniature machines pulled up an interactive telephone hologram, automatically dialing away.

In the process, a new voice reverberated through her ears.

"My name is Genji Shimada."

That single sentence alone sent chills down her spine. It was cool and metallic, but non-robotic. His accent revealed a fluent Japanese tongue. He spoke slowly, smoothly. It sparked a new hope within her. And, to her, it could mean one important thing:

He and his mind were still alive.

Slowly, her astonished eyes drifted back to Genji's seemingly pondering face. "And…where are we right now?"

Her heart raced yet again. Another moment of silence. She waited, believing that he would respond like he did just now. It was only a matter of time when he would answer aga-

"We…are in a hospital…?"

 _AAO x2._ Her arms were rattling. "That's correct. Lastly…would you by any chance know what day it is today?"

"…April 19th. 8 days…after my brother nearly killed me."

 _AAO x4._ She didn't even have to ask the final question. That was it.

 _"Hello, Mercy? I was getting worried that you got yourself killed. Any updates? How is it going?"_

That was all she needed.

"The operation has been successfully completed, sir. I've done it."

At last, she could rest.

" _Really?…Wow. Excellent. A job well done. You truly make miracles come true, Mercy. I'll see…"_

The other side rapidly faded from her senses. _I truly make miracles come true,_ she echoed mentally, closing her eyes. And with that, her consciousness was stolen and swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

A flurry of images - a building ablaze, papers with sketches scattered all over her desk, and Genji's sleeping face - was perhaps the last thing she envisioned before she transitioned from the dream world to reality.

Even as she lay in a bed with a heavy feeling radiating throughout her body, eyes still shut, such pictures continued to replay constantly. After a short moment, she realized that she was waking up. Mercy attempted to reorient herself, blinking several times and recalling the series of events that happened prior to her sleep.

Genji Shimada was alive.

Had she gathered enough energy, Mercy would have shot up in bed. Instead, her brain processed such signals differently, leaving her in a position that was something like a half sit-up. Defeated, she plopped back down onto her pillow. If she was safe in such a peaceful and quiet room, surely Overwatch was in no trouble and its activities were running smoothly. It didn't stop her from wondering how her patient was doing. She had not fully assessed him before collapsing.

How long was she out for, anyway? Through her window, she was able to view the setting sun, which cast a warm red-orange glow in the sky; it was evening. Even after resting for who knows how long, her body craved for more sleep, as if addicted to it, but Mercy had to find out what was going on.

After a much needed shower and change into casual business attire, Mercy made her way through the hallways of the hospital building. There were several options this point: she would bump into a staff member who knew the whereabouts of either her superior or patient, return to bed 25 in the ICU, check her research lab for any clues, or luckily come across them herself.

The doctor managed to rule out the option of finding her colleagues (it's past their normal working hours - what weaklings, really, but she wasn't bothered by it), tracing her steps back to bed 25 (it was empty), and encountering them herself.

"Why couldn't they have just left me a note or a hospital phone at my bedside?" Mercy inquired aloud, exiting her lab after a fruitless search.

Upon insistence of her stomach, she was on her way to satisfy her appetite when she absentmindedly looked inside the rehabilitation center on the 1st floor while passing by. Her eyes witnessed something she never expected to see.

Her superior was standing off to the side, arms crossed, as he watched Genji jump and dash around with great dexterity and speed. It appeared that the rehab center was temporarily made into a practice range for the ninja, who gracefully showed off his offensive skills on robots. He now wielded an odachi and smaller sword, which she assumed were provided by Overwatch. Mercy's mouth fell slightly ajar from the sight; it was as if Genji was using his new body to its fullest potential already. She stepped inside.

Genji spotted her long before her superior did. He had climbed up onto a high railing, perched like a hawk (although he more resembled a cat) who locked onto his prey - except that he had no intent to harm her. Instead, he remained still and watched her; only when Mercy's superior questioned Genji's sudden inactivity did he follow his line of sight and acknowledged the newcomer.

"Greetings, Mercy," the superior grinned with an accompanying nod. "I see you've gotten some good rest there. 14 hours of sleep sounds like a luxury. You knocked out during our phone call, if you even remember that."

"14 hours?" the doctor repeated. At least her sleep didn't last for days. "I would have been fine with half that amount, although it was my mistake to not request for a timed alarm. Anyhow, I apologize." She shot a glance at Genji above them, who didn't budge a centimeter, to extend the apology to him as well. Mercy couldn't tell if he received the message.

"No need," replied her superior. "You were working very hard without any rest - Overwatch wouldn't want the best doctor in the world to be in bad shape. Take care of yourself, too. The world can't afford to lose any more heroes."

Mercy flashed a smile. "Indeed I will. And I see that Mr. Shimada here is already making good use of his new body, too." She turned to him. "I'm surprised you've gotten this far; I'm impressed. How are you feeling?"

"More alive and powerful than ever."

His husky voice resonated throughout the room, almost dominating. It was incredibly phenomenal. Genji was a fully functioning cyborg who was back on his feet in less than a day, something that normally took days (if not weeks) to achieve. What was once a human with a seemingly unsalvageable body - shredded, frail, bedridden - now loomed over her as a recovered, healthy yet dangerous individual comprised of man and machine. His sensory and motor functions were saved. Memories retained. Cyberization apparently well tolerated and accepted.

The more she mused about it, the more she saw the transformation as breathtaking. She couldn't remember the last time she did something like this. Majority of the procedure consisted of limited primary literature data, educated guesswork, experimentation, and personal clinical experience. While most patients had an unobstructed, paved road Mercy could readily amble along, with some detours here and there, this one forced her to step and swim directly through muddy waters. There was no guidance. But it worked. For once, she was victorious and could confidently say that she made a miracle come true. It was a revival like no other.

Was this how Winston felt when he discovered the solution to Tracer's chronal disassociation? A larger smile spread across her lips. Mercy could share and bask under the same, rewarding light that shone upon the primal being.

Little did she know, oh _little_ did she know, that her peace of mind would very soon be confronted and slain by animosity.


	3. Chapter 3

Genji was to be dispatched soon to his homeland. Overwatch was hoping to send him off 3 days after his conversion - the green cyborg, too, was getting restless and eager for revenge, his energy boundless - but Mercy insisted that he stay for an additional day or two. He was an amazing fighter, and everyone saw that well. But she wanted to monitor him closely for just a little while longer, ensuring that any possible, unusual, or sudden breaks in his gear were addressed before he left. If he stopped frequently for repairs and fixes, it meant not only inconvenience, but also trouble if he were in the middle of a battle. Genji was going to be a cyborg for the rest of his life. Ideally, he would only need to come in every year, much like a regular doctor's appointment.

With the time crunch she had, Mercy made some quick touch ups and installed a new patch for ease of function and improved self-maintenance. Yet again the doctor observed him as he tested out the updates - because with every patch, there was going to be a bug creeping around somewhere - but to her luck, there were just a couple trivial issues. She removed them as fast as he could slaughter a training robot. It kept her busy, but time flew by without warning.

"And remember that while your Dragonblade makes you stronger, you're not unstoppable," Mercy prodded as she disconnected several wires from him. "Your metabolism enters temporary overdrive and that only boosts your offense. Not defense."

As usual, she couldn't translate his emotions. It looked like he wasn't listening since he angled his head downwards, watching his digits drum the air. There was no excuse for a language barrier this time. If anything, Genji was probably imagining the downfall of his corrupt family. Whatever it was, he was definitely self-absorbed.

On that thought though, Mercy missed an important educational point that Genji should be cognizant about. As distracted as he was, grabbing his attention wouldn't be a problem for her. "There's one last thing you should know about your suit before you depart, Genji."

Immediately, he turned to face her. Mercy couldn't hide a slight grin. "The lower half of your face plate is detachable, in case you ever want to catch a good breath. Your scarred skin would appreciate some oxygen, too."

Mercy proceeded to demonstrate how to do so before Genji could ask. She raised her hands to the posterior of his head, although slowly to give him a warning that she'd be making contact. As her patient over these last several days, however, he was not alarmed by really any of her actions. "There are two latches, one on each side of your head. Simply press both of them, and it should come off."

Within a second, steam and pressure escaped from Genji's helmet, his visor shutting off its green lights and the bottom half of his mask ejecting. Mercy's hand secured the now separated piece of metal, unveiling the man's face.

This was the first time Mercy was able to see his eyes.

Beyond the skin imperfections, his eyes were a deep brown color, a trait that was no shocker among Asians. And for once, she witnessed something other than the resting facial expression that she memorized over 8 days. It was an expression of amazement - his eyes darted back and forth subtly, and almost frantically. His lips parted ever so slightly, as if the room air brushing him was an overwhelming, foreign feeling. Mercy was almost ecstatic to see something new for a change and that he could experience this once again.

The doctor pulled up a hologram, switching it into camera mode, and turned it to Genji. He watched himself move, blink, and close his lips. Eventually, he gently reclaimed the helmet piece from Mercy's hand, shut his eyes, and reinserted the mask into his helmet.

"…I see," he murmured, the green of his helmet blinking back up.

"Well then, that's the last of it. You're ready to go!" Mercy took back the hologram and typed away. "I'll let them know that we can get you out of here for your mission now. They've been on standby waiting for you. I wish you the best of luck."

Genji stared at his right palm momentarily, then clenched his hand into a tight fist. It was time, and his first mission with Overwatch would aid them and his own personal interests. He was confident that he could take his enemies down, especially _him_.

Soon enough, Genji boarded onto the ship that was to carry him to his destination. Mercy was to remain stationed at the hospital for now, treating her other patients and conducting research on the side. She did, however, get the chance to step outside before the the ship took off, watching it gradually disappear from the skies. Rather, she watched her work, her pride, her miracle be deployed. It was like sending a child off to school alone for the first time, though this was no ordinary feeling. Truly, this was like discharging any other patient, releasing them into the life that they deserved to lead without any chains.

"It will be a new beginning for you," Mercy uttered.

* * *

It was too easy.

His foes fell before him with such simple strategies and attacks. He sneaked past their field of vision without them suspecting an intruder at all. Everything about them was slow - their reaction time, their movements, their attempt to take him down.

He didn't remember it being like this. In the past, when he wasn't preoccupied with women, he dedicated his time to ninja training. His teachers often praised him for his excellence. He was good then, but wasn't _this_ good. Of course, Genji didn't mind it at all. His senses were sharper, honed, enhanced. There was nothing more he could ask for during his mission.

Little by little, the Shimada clan dissolved. If his father was still alive, he would have had trouble retaliating - he couldn't ask for a better father, as much as he spoiled him - but nothing held him back now. The clan involved itself in wrongdoing and the elders always shot him looks of disgrace. His brother tried to kill him. No feelings were left for them.

Because the mission progressed faster than they had predicted, Genji had a lot of spare time to kill. He would have brought along video games to cure his boredom, but that was of the past. Instead, he often sat with his team or at the edge of the ship on the way to another destination, staring off into the distance and thinking to himself.

It was moments like these when he felt strange. Somehow, he disliked being in his own mind. When he carried on with one attack after another, Genji was able to keep himself engaged and thoughtless. But once their business was done, he always gravitated back into that hole.

One day, the realization struck him when he was eating with his comrades for a late night dinner outside beside a bonfire. Everyone was in a cheery mood, since they had been so successful so far without many casualties and injuries. Their mission was almost complete. When Genji retrieved his portion of food, he sat down and removed his face plate, prepared to relieve his hunger.

Even when he wasn't directly examining his surroundings, he could tell that many pairs of eyes gazed at him as he revealed his human side. The whispers of his team members about his duality, while harmless in content, reminded him of the gossip among his clan elders. The soup was delicious, the others said, but he didn't entirely agree with them. The air that flanked his face was cold, a sensation he couldn't feel anywhere else on his body.

The air. His body.

Memories of the first time he took off his mask - rather, Mercy took off his mask - replayed in his head. He had no idea that his face was in decent shape until she told him about it. His naked eyes had to readjust since he was so used to greened vision. It stunned him to see himself and have sensations, beyond being covered in scars. Essentially, he had almost forgotten that he was still human. But - now that he raised a hand to touch his own face - he felt nothing from his fingers. It didn't seem like he was sitting on the ground. He couldn't even enjoy the taste of his meal. The only thing he did feel, although barely, was the metal exterior of his digits surfacing his cheek.

And the people around him. They were talking about and treating him like a machine rather than a human. Genji initially joined them in their conversations, just like the sociable man he was before, but even that wasn't enough for him to be welcomed. His existence entertained them because he was so different.

He recalled having a great life. He loved living. But that was back in his full fledged human days, which was no more. Nothing was the same.

Once again, he stared at his fleshless right palm. He could only focus on the inorganic, mechanical sounds of his body, which only became louder by the second. Quickly, his extreme dissociation with his new body accompanied an intense amount of hatred.

He hated his body. He hated being a cyborg. He asked to live, but he didn't ask for _this_. He wanted to become human again.

And Mercy - as much as her beauty could have given her leeway about how he felt, she seemed so pleased and joyous about his transition that it now actually enraged him. Why did she have to do this to him? What was there to be happy about?

In fact, he hated her too.

Genji was tempted to rip off his new body. He would have done so instantly if it weren't for the fact that he depended on it to live. But instead, he remained torn between being something he didn't want to be and freeing himself, but at the price of his life. The cruelty of this morphed his rage into deep grief.

His grief would revert back to anger, and that showed once Genji returned to battle for the final moments of his mission. While, in the end, he got the job finished, he became reckless (especially when it came to taking care of his body), excessively destructive, and sometimes disobedient. He couldn't track down Hanzo - it was likely that he escaped - but had he managed to, the younger brother would have released the furious, inner green dragon upon him.

But for now, the Shimada clan met its downfall, its last page in history books. Genji spoke his final, bitter words to the people he knew, particularly the elders, before slaughtering them. Overwatch took over and now set their soldiers there. It should have been an immense relief to officially cut ties with his family, but his resentment lingered - not exactly towards his kin, but his new self.

"Uh, Genji? Your arm…"

It was soon after the last battle, and they were already on their way back to Overwatch headquarters to finalize and present their reports. A fellow member had warily pointed out that his right arm was leaking visible, continuous steam. (Genji occasionally became incredibly sensitive and unusually aggressive when even his own teammates approached him too closely or gave him a pat on the back.) The issue was likely overheating, but more likely him subconsciously picking apart the metal pieces of his body during his weakest moments.

"It is nothing," Genji insisted calmly. He has experienced far worse.

"I don't think anyone is going to ignore that until it's fixed. Mercy took care of you and your cybernetics, right? You should visit her for some repairs when we get back."

He stiffened. "I do not wish to see that doctor."

"Well…who else is going to fix it better than she can? We can't have you present in front of the higher ups if that's happening. Besides, doesn't that mean your life could be in danger?"

The human obviously couldn't see his expression, but Genji was scowling silently. He could probably get away with this person, though he knew that everyone else would catch on to him about it. It wasn't worth the trouble of causing internal drama. Unwillingly, he conceded.

* * *

Genji heard Mercy's footsteps from what seemed like a kilometer away. He listened to the patient clacking of her heels for a full minute or two, his tension worsening as each tap became louder. The only downside of his sharpened senses were situations like these, when he was waiting in torment. But there was nothing he could do about it.

 _She_ , however, could.

Finally, her walking came to a momentary stop to open the door to the room. Mercy strolled in wearing professional attire, appearing tidier and healthier than when she first treated him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Shimada! It's been a while," Mercy chirped. Genji twitched his hand as he sat on the patient bed, irritated and brooding. "I heard your mission was a success; I'm very pleased. Congratulations. How have you been since I last saw you?"

No response. This brought some haunting flashbacks for Mercy, though she was warned that he was behaving unusually as of late. She approached him, gazing his arm. "I was told that you only had damage to your right arm. Did you have any head trau-"

"Return my body back to me."

Blue eyes met green lights. Mercy detected the atmosphere suddenly darkening, but she was barely affected by it. There were plenty of times where her patients were screaming from pain, thrashing in their beds, and shouting at her about their discontent. She examined Genji's arm again, pulled out a couple of devices for maintenance, and reached out to him. "This is your body, Mr. Shimada. I'm afraid I don't-"

Mercy was interrupted with a swift but startling hand motion, which knocked out the tools from her hands. They spun far upwards before slapping onto the tile ground pathetically. This was definitely unexpected.

"This is _not_ my body."

Genji's voice was grating, although he didn't budge. Something was definitely going on. Mercy kept her vision on him as she knelt down slowly to pick up the tools and stood back up. More crestfallen, she murmured, "If you're talking about your human body, unfortunately, there's nothing that can be done. Remember that you wouldn't have survived unless you were cyberized." She waited for a moment before continuing, "You weren't like this before. What happened?"

Genji bent his head down. Again, his rage converted into sorrow. "I cannot accept who I am. I am a nothing but a monster. Even treated like one as well. Life is not the same as it was before."

"A monster?" Mercy questioned, holding her breath as she tried once more to repair his limb. To her luck, he allowed the doctor to do her work peacefully. The damage wasn't too bad - it required just a quick fix and seal. "Nonsense - people should be convinced that you are human once you show them your face. You might look like a 'monster' from the outside, but you know very well you aren't on the inside."

"They are treating me like an object," Genji went on, volume increasing. "They know I am human, but they do not look past the machine. And I can't help but to agree with them. I cannot feel anything with my fingers. My body is unnatural and the sounds it makes overwhelms me. I do not belong here and in this foreign skin."

Mercy straightened her posture, knitting her eyebrows. Originally, Genji seemed to be content with his cyborg self and the power that came along with it. But perhaps it was her mistake that it was too soon then to tell, and it was only a matter of time when his feelings about it were more definitive. Honestly, she should have seen something like this coming - it was too good to be true. After all, what happened acutely rarely reflected what would happen chronically. "Mr. Shimada, I would have kept your original body if I could. Truly. But at this point, you must give yourself some more time to readjust to this one. I understand that-"

"You understand _nothing,_ doctor. You understand nothing about the suffering that I have been through. And you think you would, while you yourself are still merely human?" Genji stood up, his stance bold but threatening and words seething with hate. "You, a doctor who only seeks to fulfill the selfish interests and desires of a self-proclaimed peacekeeping organization. You, a doctor who sacrifices her patients to satisfy her thirst for scientific knowledge. If you are so great as everyone claims, then why couldn't you come up with a way to create a more _human_ body, _doctor_? _You_ are the one to blame for everything that has happened to me since I woke up."

Mercy's eyes lit up, simultaneously anguished and infuriated. "That was _not_ my intention. Nor Overwatch's. Genji-"

He catapulted himself to the exit in a single, mighty jump. With his back facing her, he defiantly declared, "I am leaving Overwatch. Do not try to stop me…and do not call me by that name."


	4. Chapter 4

With true freedom in his grasp, Genji explored the world alone, set out to soul-search.

He wasn't entirely too sure where to go. The city and settlements were not options for him, but anywhere else that was uninhabited made him susceptible to getting lost and empty handed without essential resources. Genji decided that he would simply wander aimlessly but stealthily, letting his feet take him wherever they felt like going.

His legs guided him to the apex of mountains that humans have never dared to challenge. The winds and terrain fought him, but even with his relatively skinny build, his muscles were trained enough to dominate and only grew stronger. Genji made use of his mastered double jumping to overcome obstacles and create alternative routes to the top. The ninja would have quite a view of the mountains from where he stood, but his own darkness prevented him from enjoying his sights.

He sat still for hours, though occasionally switched between several spots nearby each other. However, even in the silence (with the exception of the howls from the gust), his internal struggle continued to suffocate him, drowning out his sensations and awareness of the world around him. He thought that visiting the ocean would be better, but it was all the same. In fact, these places worsened his disconnection with his body because the environment was just as much of a stranger to him as his cybernetics. Genji moved on.

An epiphany one day told him that he should encroach on some civilizations now and then to stay up to date with what society has been doing. Genji disliked politics, but this was truly for the better of his safety. He would observe from afar and sometimes try to eavesdrop on conversations, learning about the current status of organizations as well as international relations and tensions. Only once did he see an old newspaper fly by that mentioned of him, although with little detail. _She_ would be acknowledged of course, and that rekindled his bitterness momentarily. But neither his name nor his departure from Overwatch were disclosed publicly. He supposed he was safe, but never made it an excuse to let his guard down.

Genji grew interest in travelling to Africa for a change in scenery. He didn't think it would do much for him, but who knows - he could change his mind. On the way down from Europe and through the Middle East, he realized that it wasn't the best idea. The Sahara was a monster and would especially set his metal body to the most extreme of temperatures. The potential for sand to deposit into the crevices of his body may mean deterioration of his robot functions. All these factors combined smelled like instant death to him.

Eventually he traversed northbound through west Asia and entered the deep forests of Russia. From his travels with Overwatch, he learned about the prejudices and hostility towards omnics that a handful of Russians had, so he knew that he had to be incredibly vigilant. To his luck, he wasn't approached by anyone and only bumped into a bear and tiger on two separate occasions. Perhaps these animals drove away humans from the forests, he mused.

Although, there was one morning when he woke up to a visitor. He left himself in a dormant, standby mode overnight to sleep - despite being vulnerable in such state, Genji positioned himself on a high tree branch in between thick foliage to preclude surprise ambushes, arms also around his sheathed odachi and green lights switched off. Yet when his eyes opened with the waking morning, he found a small sparrow gazing at him on his propped knee. It seemed happy despite being so oblivious to his presence, chirping its routine tunes and peering around for its family or friends.

"Do you like the birds, Genji?"

That was a question he remembered his mother asking him when he was a child of barely 4 years. He would notice these animals, watch them, and often chase after them - or maybe even challenge them to a one-sided race within the realm of his expansive yard in Hanamura. Of course, he lost every match, but that only made him more determined to win. His mother sat on the porch, monitoring her younger son. When the birds flocked away, Genji came running back to her on his tiny legs. "Yeah! I want to be as fast as the birds, mother!"

With a gentle embrace, she stroked his hair and told him, smiling, "You are just like them - full of energy, carefree, and happy. My young sparrow."

 _How nostalgic,_ he thought as he returned to reality. Somehow that was able to keep the hate for his body at bay for a good amount of time, even if transiently. However, this also served as a reminder. Perhaps he should pay a visit back to his hometown; it has been nearly a year since his brother pulled out his weapons to strike down upon him. Where could he be, unless he was already detained or killed? How has Hanamura been during his absence?

He chose to go to Shimada Castle. Overwatch - now dissolved, he heard only recently - used to take control there, but of course the organization allowed its people to live normally and peacefully when they were still around. Even if his appearance would certainly draw attention, the public would not recognize him as a Shimada. Plus, knowing the ins and outs of the village, its alleyways, and backstreets would help him remain undercover.

Genji happened to arrive on the night of the same day he was attacked the previous year. It was perfect timing - he could blend in with the darkness, nearly invisible to the eyes of passerby. All seemed normal as different as he felt about this place.

He couldn't help but to drop by the exact location of where he was nearly killed. Although nothing changed - no memorials or anything, it was exactly how he remembered it - it still sent a mechanical chill down his spine. How he despised that feeling.

Creeping closer to his former home, he faced himself with unconscious security guards. They were not dead, either - though arrows pinned them down and were scattered here and there.

Genji narrowed his eyes and increased his awareness of his surroundings. Something happened here, and he disliked what he was seeing. From the back end of the shrine, he deftly maneuvered his way to the wooden platform adjacent to the training dojo, a building where he spent many hours of his life to become the skilled fighter he was now. Quietly, he made way to a wall on the second floor, carefully peeking into the dojo. A figure, back facing him, was on their knees before the large scroll in the center of the room, a sword, a small framed picture, and some burning incense in a pot.

It was someone like no other - his own beloved older brother, Hanzo.

Was he really doing what he was witnessing? _Praying?_ And was that a picture of Genji as his former, human self? What, did he think he was _dead_? Ironic of him to pay his respects to him when he was the last of his family to see him and almost murder him. Was Hanzo really making that much of a fool out of himself?

Genji wanted to spit. This was absolutely disgusting, sickening even. His rage refueled, hand tightly grasping the hilt of his odachi while he schemed a comeback for that day…but then Genji remembered about his body. Hanzo would not recognize him, and the younger brother did not want him to see him in _this_ state. His mental self was not in the best condition, either. After a brief moment of contemplation, the green dragon was subdued and decided to let the blue counterpart go. If he was so anguished about his "death," so be it - let him suffer. His older brother never made sense to him, anyway.

But even after so much wandering, Genji did not make any progress with his soul-searching. Again and again, he wanted to rip off his mechanical limbs, fighting with himself for hours before convincing himself not to do so. Travelling hasn't done anything for him. If that didn't work, then what else could he possibly do?

* * *

Years passed without any changes except that the enraged man now became a weary, lost soul. Imagine - if his family, especially his sibling, found him so pathetic and defeated. The mockery that would ensue from the rest of the clan when they set their eyes on a despicable machine that was once a jolly, admirable young adult. But they were no more, so he would have at least some peace.

Even though his fatigue outweighed everything else, Genji knew that his intense fury remained buried deep down. Undoubtedly, that would not leave on its own, and the war with himself waged on. During his journey, he mustered courage to approach people, regardless of race. But the omnics knew that he was not quite like them. Humans no longer acknowledged him as one of them, which was even worse. So where did he belong? Was he to stand on the divide between the two races, where no one else stood? Was he to be shunned from both worlds like the half breeds from the stories he was told as a child? These thoughts ate him alive.

"I sense that there is disquiet in your soul."

In less than a second, Genji swerved around, his shurikens piercing through the air to cover his flank. In an even shorter time, they ricocheted off dense metal orbs and studded the soft ground. To the ninja's right was an onmic, floating several paces away from him. It was no wonder that he didn't hear the non-human coming - but even then, it surprised him. Usually he was able to pick up even the smallest of whirring noises. This one escaped him. Perhaps he was more absorbed with people-watching from the rooftops of London, especially drawn by the omnic-human relations and even couples that were bold yet comfortable enough to wander around in public.

"I mean no harm," continued the newcomer, gesturing with open hands. Genji remained stiffened despite the reassurance. That only proved his point. "Inner peace may seem intangible, but a sliver of light remains at the end of the tunnel for you."

Such odd words. Simultaneously, how transparent Genji was to him was frightening. Denying this guy's words wouldn't do much. He wasn't a physical threat, it seemed - but instinct told him that he could be a mental threat.

"State your business."

The orbs that deflected his shurikens steadily spun around the omnic. "I am Zenyatta. My assistance may help you empty your mind."

Genji became suspicious. At the dinner table, his family would always discuss about illegal tactics - if they needed to resort to that - to obtain what they wanted. Otherwise, the Shimadas would deceive and manipulate. He never really paid much attention to their spiels, but halfheartedly listened to more than plenty to get a good sense of when such strategies were being used on him. "What do you hope to gain from helping me? Surely you seek a fair trade - benefits for both parties."

Amidst the brief silence, Genji took notice of Zenyatta's posture - crosslegged, arms relaxed on his lap, and back straight. "I am a wandering monk. My mission is to cleanse the minds of those who struggle to achieve internal peace…such as yourself."

"And how will you accomplish that?" the cyborg challenged.

"It is simple. I shall observe you and offer words of wisdom."

Genji burst out into laughter. It has been a while since he heard something so stupid. "It's not that simple at all. You are far from knowing what I have been through in order to truly aid me."

"And you are far from the first person I encountered to alleviate their sorrows. Many have found my teachings to be effective."

Genji scoffed quietly, virtually forfeiting for the sole purpose of escaping from him. "Do as you please." With that, he jumped away from the nightlife of the large city.

And yet Zenyatta still followed him.

At first, Genji ignored the omnic. He wasn't doing anything in particular that disturbed him. If he felt really threatened, he could take Zenyatta down in a couple of blows. His skinny robotic body would fall readily. However, the omnic began spouting out all sorts of proverbs - something about harmony, rejuvenation, and learning - that really didn't "cleanse his mind" as he had claimed. The ninja would move faster, hoping to lose him, but the other would somehow find his way to him anyway. Now he was an additional pest in his already depressing life. Regrets were had for saying his "parting" words.

Just as Genji reached a river nearby and was about to turn around to (kindly) tell him off, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a bright light. _Gaze into the iris,_ he heard loudly and clearly. But his vision was completely out of service. All he saw was white.

His gut instinct about Zenyatta being a mental danger was correct - his brain seemed to be behaving on its own, too. Or was this another mechanical malfunction? No, he quickly concluded, because his _brain_ was going haywire. Genji, for once, was frantic and afraid. Perhaps his life was ending here.

But his consciousness remained and, surprisingly, his worries gradually dissipated. The gentle murmurs of the water below him flooded his ears, but it had never been so soothing before. Soothing enough that even the weight on his mind, shoulders, and body throughout the last several years were lifted. He could not think of nor hear anything _but_ the river. And this feeling - light, feathery, uplifting - miraculously united his soul with his body, his loathing long gone.

It was a fleeting experience. But Genji wanted it back - forever. Nothing worked for him until whatever happened just now. And all of this was probably thanks to this omnic's powers.

When he regained his senses of his environment and turned to face Zenyatta, he wore a different atmosphere than before. Behind his helmet, Genji slowly opened his eyes as his robotic parts separated from himself again. "Please take me as your student, and teach me how I can reconcile with myself."


	5. Chapter 5

{A/N: I promise that there is Gency in this chapter lol. About time.}

* * *

Genji spent much of his time with his mentor, who was essentially a new companion as he ventured around the globe. It was a good change, although sometimes he wondered how much of his internal conflict brought down Zenyatta. To his luck, Zenyatta did not seem swayed by his emotions at all and continued to support him throughout his struggles.

That being said, it was a rough beginning when it came to disposing of his hatred for his duality. Genji wanted to believe in his master's words, but forcefully shoving them down into his head didn't work out as he wanted them to. Zenyatta's iris powers would calm him temporarily, but he did not want to rely on him - he needed to find a way to win his own battle and rid of it permanently. Of course, this was easier said than done.

The onmic believed that his teaching wasn't entirely efficacious because Genji did not divulge exactly what was wrong with him. Zenyatta knew as much as his rejection of his body, but the background of it was a mystery. If he knew more about the situation, then he could tailor his proverbs and provide insights made for him rather than so broadly. So Genji sat down with him in Nepal, facing the baby blue skies from the second story of a village building - his room, Zenyatta decided - and explaining the issue in detail. Being with Overwatch, his missions, how everyone around him treated him then, and what he went through after leaving the organization. The master had one response to him that Genji would never forget.

"Negativity spreads like a wildfire. The world would be in a better place if positivity had the same capability."

It wasn't even a statement that specifically addressed his problem. It wasn't even as profound as the other proverbs he used, let alone a piece of advice. It seemed like a superficial thought that Zenyatta mindlessly created on the spot and just so happened to share it aloud.

But this made Genji fall into contemplation. He could not remember the last time he was positive - not while he was a hybrid of human and machine. And not once did he take the time to consider a different perspective of his situation. His mentor would advocate for looking at both sides, so Genji gave it a try. On the outskirts of the village, he settled on a hilltop, straightened his back, and inhaled slowly.

 _Accept your body._

…

…

…

No. This was revolting. He couldn't do it. This betrayed the hatred he lived with for over a thousand days.

Genji, too, was repeating the past mistake of pushing his self-persuasion. This habit needed to stop; he needed a more natural approach. Giving up was not an option either, since Zenyatta would punish him by pummeling an orb to his head. (It didn't hurt, but it was not a pleasant feeling.)

He took another deep breath. So then, what were the upsides of having this body? Power, agility, little sensation of pain, better tolerance to any temperature. Maybe they were nice qualities to have, but were not fundamental to his happiness. Cyberization was not worth it for those benefits, because it only made him an outcast and too unique. He consulted his teacher for his opinion.

"Uniqueness is no curse," the student was told. "There will always be something different between any two beings. Accepting that is just like accepting our variety of races." Zenyatta fell silent to think for a moment. "Although we omnics receive the sharp end of the stick. We are not considered on equal grounds as humans. Your life is a gift."

"Sensei, how is that so? You know that, to me, this is no gift."

"Living and enjoying your existence is important to you. Correct?"

Genji wasn't sure where he was going with this. All he did was train, play video games, mess around with women, and sleep before the biggest turning point in his life, but now he no longer had most of those urges. "…Yes."

"Inside, you are still human, Genji. Luck prevented you from succumbing to death or becoming 100% machine. The dead, any robot without emotions, and perhaps even humans wish for an opportunity like yours. Without that body, you would not be here today."

 _Remember that you wouldn't have survived unless you were cyberized._

 _You might look like a 'monster' from the outside, but you know very well you aren't on the inside._

Genji was left speechless. Zenyatta was right. This wasn't the first time he was advised that, too. He could have had it worse. He could have departed from life on earth long ago, or lost himself and his personality if he was a complete cyborg. But this current body saved what remained of him on that fateful day. Out of the possible choices, his present self was the only one that granted him the chance to love his existence. If anything, the new him granted him the best of both worlds.

 _Life is precious, and you only get one of it._

The monsters that consumed his body and devoured his soul finally seeped away.

* * *

Genji woke up the following day at great ease.

He listened to the distant, morning birds sing their usual tunes. The disturbance that usually accompanied him did not interfere with his appreciation for the winged animals today. The green dragon decided to take advantage of this moment in peace and quiet, resting without having budged a single bit from his sleeping spot.

He spent so long there that Zenyatta personally came up to his room to fetch him. Although Genji suspected this to happen, this occurred infrequently, since the two always met at a predetermined place each day. By now, punctuality should not be a topic his teacher had to scold him about. Genji saw him before hearing him, which he grew accustomed to.

"It is time for training. I will not give you '5 more minutes.'"

"Master," he uttered seriously, shifting his attention from nature to the visitor. "I have finally come to accept myself."

Genji could tell that Zenyatta was using his telepathic-like powers to confirm if this was actually true. He seemed convinced based on the lack of words. As if haven forgotten about training, the omnic agreed, "It indeed seems that you have embraced tranquility."

"It has been an eternity since I have felt this refreshed. I do not think-"

The Shimada interrupted himself as he sat up and heard an unusual creak. His shoulders seemed more tense than before. He sensed resistance in his back as he hunched over ever so slightly. While examining himself and noting visible deterioration and loosening of some parts, Genji realized that his hydraulics did not activate, either. Apparently, it has also been an eternity since he went for a check-up. "I do not think the refreshing feeling will be short lived, although I have not known until now that I am in need of repairs." He faced Zenyatta as his neck squeaked awkwardly. "Is there a chance that I could see an omnic doctor?"

The other hesitated to answer for a couple of seconds. "There is a chance to visit one, but you are still of a separate entity than we. Omnic doctors do not comprehend human physiology. Their ability to fix you is limited."

Off he went to the omnic doctors anyway - it wouldn't hurt trying - but they, too, said that there was little that they could work on. If he were like them, they would have polished everything up in a matter of seconds. But they did not understand the functionality and importance of his internal organs, and why there was fluid flowing inside of him. Instead, they referred him to human doctors and he followed through with the recommendation.

In the possible scenario that he went berserk, these physicians anesthetized him. Genji didn't think he would, as his mental state remained in his control (and with these defects, his offense was suboptimal), but he could see why they would be concerned.

"If we can't figure this out, he'll have to find his creator," one white coated person also suggested.

His creator…?

He was surrounded by several healthcare professionals, all who seemed reluctant or dubious, before his sight blacked out and examination began. He wasn't sure if he picked up the quiet conversations between the doctors while he was sleeping, but surely there was something his ears were discerning.

 _Tink_. There it was. A ceramic cup? Then, a gentle exhale and a very quiet slurp. The sounds of drinking hot liquid.

"Could you get me another cup of black coffee? I'm afraid I'll have to depend on caffeine some more…"

A female voice, along with distant beeping from what were likely small robots. These sounds were awfully familiar to him. But soon, all was still. Genji waited for what would happen next; maybe then he could recognize his surroundings. He expected another one of those _tink_ s. Yet when he focused closely, he realized that a woman had fallen asleep nearby, her breathing slow and barely audible.

Then, suddenly, he felt a pair of fragile hands softly pressing down on his abdomen. "You're doing well, Genji, though I have given you a new body. It might not be what you prefer, but I'm doing whatever it takes for you to live."

This had to be during his eight day operation. Mercy was there. Was she here now? Regardless, he had completely forgotten about her, which was surprising since he had an immense amount of hatred for her. At the same time, it was natural for Genji to purge all memories relating to her. Such sentiments did not manifest within him now. These words from her, he did not recall at all, but a sixth sense convinced him that this was a replay of his past. And it gave him an entirely different opinion about her. How could he despise her when she said that? There wasn't a pinch of lies, dishonesty, or evil. There was genuine concern for his preferences, his welfare.

What was it that he snarled to her face before he left Overwatch again?

 _If you are so great as everyone claims, then why couldn't you come up with a way to create a more_ human _body,_ doctor _? You are the one to blame for everything that has happened to me since I woke up._

Genji's heart sank. How despicable and cruel of him. Rude. Selfish. Inconsiderate. Thoughtless. From this reflection alone, he taught himself at least ten lessons.

Not once during his extensive travelling did he witness a person who wore synthetic yet organic skin, who had a human body imitation created for them to appear human, _be_ human. If it didn't exist, then he wouldn't be able to get that for himself. It was as simple as that. Science was progressing, yes, but it did not solve all of the impossible. Miracles happen, but rarely.

And what if he was the miracle?

Thinking further into this, it was likely the case. His boss at Overwatch seemed very fond of him. They had an arsenal of futuristic weapons, along with highly advanced medical technology, at their disposal - and weren't afraid to use them. No one informed him that he was one of their biggest successes. Imagine how Mercy felt when she was proud of saving his life with the best equipment in the world, meaning no harm whatsoever, yet was backstabbed by his lack of appreciation. Her smile flashed before him.

That was low of Genji to have such a high expectation, to be suspicious that she was malicious because he didn't get precisely what he wanted. Such was the result of being pampered and spoiled for so long by his parents. He wasn't clearheaded then and failed to take on her perspective. She did what she could, throwing away eight days of her life to treat him - _alone_ \- and making sure he was on his feet to have a future to live through and look forward to. She still considered him a human beyond his outer appearance. He didn't need a human body. What he bore now sufficed because he was living, and that was all that mattered.

 _Your life is a gift_.

He misunderstood her, and wanted to apologize.

When he woke up, the same doctors were around him and peered down at his face, announcing that their attempt was fruitless. Mercy wasn't there after all. This was anything but comfortable for him, and it wasn't because they had failed. It was because when he awakened after his cyberization, his eyes met Mercy's - he nearly mistook her for an angel in the afterlife - and her presence emitted a pleasant atmosphere. The one he was in now was tense, fearful, and anxious. It was obvious from the doctors' facial expressions. Of course, he chose to leave them unscathed, thanked them for their patronage, and left to find the Overwatch medic.

But before he departed, there was one crucial task to do. Genji headed back to Zenyatta to inform him that he needed to leave. Since Overwatch disbanded, the whereabouts of Mercy was uncertain, and the time it would take him to scout for her was indefinite. The student deeply regretted saying that he would have to break their mentorship because of this, although Genji would still view him as his teacher no matter what. Zenyatta, luckily, accepted this, as he believed that this would happen one day - and it didn't matter at this point anyway since his job was complete. Genji was himself again, and it was not necessary to tie him down.

After showing extreme gratitude for what his master had done for him, Genji bid his farewell and set off to begin his new mission.

* * *

Genji spotted Mercy within about half a year. He predicted that it would have taken much longer, but he didn't complain. This was only good news, and somehow his mechanical self managed to stay in tact.

While running about in the Middle East, he was barely able to make out a small home hidden in a sea of greenery. For a former Overwatch member, such a location was desirable. The ninja suspected that she could be here, crept through the tree branches, and cautiously peeked through a lit, slightly open window on the second floor. There was no denying that poofy, golden locks of hair belonged to the medical doctor.

She was sitting at a desk in what looked like her room, leaning forward with her back facing him. With that posture, she seemed relaxed and fast asleep. It was very late, after all. Yet she still wore casual clothing, not having changed into more suitable attire like pajamas, although Genji felt that the absence of a white coat on her was odd. He was too used to seeing that or her Valkyrie suit.

So what should he do with a sleeping medic? Ring on her doorbell at an awfully unusual time and wake her up? Leave her alone and wait outside until she got up herself? He didn't want to know what would occur if she turned around expecting a magnificent sunshine, only to see his face pressed up against the glass. The more he thought about it, the more his awkwardness ballooned.

Genji tried to keep his thoughts and logic together, fighting off an internal panic monster. He guessed that she would only be at her desk because of work or research - if she woke up, she would probably just head straight back to work. But she, too, needed the sleep.

…Black coffee.

Out of all the ideas he fiddled with in his head, he decided that Mercy required black coffee. She relied on that heavily during his operation, did she not? If she wanted to work on whatever science project she had, why not try and help her out? What a reasonable, thoughtful plan. He reached out to the window, pushing it up just enough for him to slide through soundlessly, and sneaked past the woman to prepare a cup of black coffee from her kitchen. Mercy lived in a nice residence, and he found that there was no one else rooming with her. He resisted snooping into her personal life and observing her decor and reading papers lingering around, although it was late for him to realize that being in here without permission was already rather intrusive.

When Genji reentered her room and carefully placed the freshly brewed black coffee onto her desk, he noticed that Mercy's breathing pattern altered and body shivered. She was waking up. Quickly, he glanced around, improvising a way out of getting caught. The only option was to jump towards the roof and perch on top of her bed frame. His heart never raced so fast in his life and never had he sat so still. He wondered if his body was too noisy, as much as he tried to mute himself, but could only lock his gaze onto Mercy for now.

Soon enough, a groan rumbled from her throat. The groggy Mercy wanted to submit herself back to sleep, but the cold permeated through her clothing beyond her liking. She slowly moved her arms, which ended up lightly bumping into the hot cup of liquid that Genji just put down. Alarmed by its temperature, Mercy blinked open her eyes and sat up weakly. She didn't remember making a coffee for herself. Not only that, but to the right of the cup, a feather - half white, half black - rested on her paperwork. Her brain revved up again, its neurons firing away and her alertness spiking.

 _Kuso,_ Genji mentally cursed. He forgot about that.

Mercy was definitely suspicious. Something was happening in her home. This wouldn't be the first time - lately, she dealt with plenty of assassins and murderers after her tail. Every escape was a huge stroke of luck; she wasn't sure how she was still alive. It was her rationale for being in the Middle East, but was she discovered yet again? Why didn't her alarms ring?

As her eyes darted left and right, her fingers clutched the cup of liquid, her other hand wafting the smell to make sure that the coffee was not tainted with sedating chemicals. Killers today would be smart enough to bait her like that, though this coffee smelled like any other. And exactly how many people acknowledged that she drank the beverage this way? Other evidence were that her window was positioned in a way that could let a person through and her door was wide open. Those sort of things, she would never do herself.

"It is only black coffee, Mercy."

The doctor shrieked, chucked the cup of coffee towards the source of the voice, and nearly backflipped out of her chair away from the source, her brain not registering the words. Genji had maneuvered himself closer to her prior to speaking, surprised that she did not pick up his movement and not surprised that the projectile well missed him. It crashed onto the floor behind him, spraying the ground with black fluid.

"Ge–I mean–what–"

It was a person she has not seen nor heard in years. No one addressed her with that name in ages, either. _Why is he here? Is he here to kill me too?_ And for heaven's sake, why didn't she ever have her caduceus blaster with her? Honestly, though, if she had to die, she would accept it from him - Mercy deserved it.

But Genji became a little puzzled himself, tilting his head a bit, then eventually understood the situation. She was constantly switching her stare from his face to his odachi, so he decided to steadily lower his weapons and keep his right arm to his side. Hopefully this would calm her to a degree. "I apologize to have startled you. Excuse my intrusion as well."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?!" she almost shouted, her voice a mixture of confusion and shock.

He was mute for a couple of seconds to formulate his sentence. "I have returned for further work up," he stated as he looked at his rusted, overused body - it surely required fine tuning. "And I have also come to apologize to you for my actions those years ago."

Mercy adjusted herself more comfortably in her stumbled position, clearly stunned, mouth ajar. Was she still asleep? Hallucinating? Regardless, this was incredibly hard for her to believe. When Genji demanded his old body back immediately before separating from Overwatch, Mercy never heard him be so vocal before. Normally, she wouldn't affected by such words from any patient, but somehow Genji's shot her directly in the heart. His words haunted her since. She didn't know if it was more painful knowing that she let people die in the past, or let someone live yet suffer for the rest of their lives. Both were her sins, scars that would stay with her forever. Her career was just one terrible incident after another; she regretted it all and could not forgive herself. And now he was forgiving her?

"…What?" she whispered, though that was more than enough for Genji to hear.

"I was selfish to not realize that you are not as malicious as I had thought. It was my own emotions interfering with my logic and reasoning. You were only doing your job that you have dedicated yourself to - saving lives." Genji paused, then continued with a softened voice. "And you have saved mine. Thank you for that, Mercy. I am sorry."

He thanked her.

 _He thanked her._

No passive aggressiveness, no bitterness, no agony. None of that like last time. He changed.

But her doubts prevailed. At first, she assumed that Genji was doing fine - that was her mistake - then he came back from his success in Japan as if having drowned in acid, fuming about his misfortunes. Now he approached her completely renewed. These bipolar fluctuations made her wonder worriedly if he would just revert back to his furious self after today. She had to ask.

"Are you _certain_ that you are happy with your body?"

Genji was stunned for one second by the question and her rather fierce eyes, but his answer was instant and resolute. "Yes." Behind his cover, he grinned and clenched the air with his left hand. "After all, I am the green cyborg ninja dude!"

Mercy's apprehension completely vanished. _Green cyborg ninja dude?_ She chortled, trying to hold herself back from bursting out laughing. Instead, her snickering turned into quiet sobs as her emotions poured out uncontrollably. He's never made a joke to her before. He's never been so polite. He's never been appreciative. She survived one attack after another, carrying the weight of her guilt for the last several years because of what she had done to this man. She couldn't accept calling herself a doctor any longer. Yet he lifted all of that off of her shoulders and freed her in a matter of minutes.

Amidst her tears and crying, hands messily wiping away her welled eyes, she barely choked out, "I forgive you."

The man was taken aback by this reaction. He was glad that their disputes were settled, but he didn't mean to make her cry. What kind of man was he for that? Fretting slightly, he knelt down beside Mercy, trying to come up with a way to distract her while consoling her. "Please, do not cry." A topic for digression popped up. "Mercy - that is not your true name, is it?"

Mercy calmed down, although her emotions were still clotting her body. "I have not been called that in years. Please, you may address me as Angela. Angela Ziegler."

"Dr. Ziegler," he repeated, trying to grasp such a foreign name with his Japanese tongue. Even if she allowed him to call her by her first name, he habitually added on titles anyway. It didn't seem right otherwise.

"No need for the formalities. Just Angela is fine."

The way the ninja leaned his head to the side seemed to exhibit thoughtfulness and acceptance of her words. "As is Genji."

 _Do not call me by that name._

That memory could finally be stowed away with the rest of her past, right?

Mercy could not recall the last time she smiled this genuinely. As if those words were her anticoagulation treatment, her thoughts cleared up, her happiness strong and rejuvenated. "Let's get you patched up."

That was when the two began to fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

{ **A/N** : so i kept writing until i got close to the point i wanted to reach - and it got so long that i was able to write enough for two chapters, so i'm uploading this one first! the next one should be coming soon!}

* * *

The caveat was that their feelings took their sweet, sweet time to develop - at least, for Mercy. Genji fell victim to cupid's arrow first.

The adrenaline rush from Genji's visit left Mercy in a hyperactive state. There was no chance of her falling back asleep, and she would rather not let a fresh serving of black coffee go to waste - even if she was not very happy with his intrusion to prepare it for her. Genji apologized profusely, admitting that he just wanted to do her a favor. He promised that he did not attempt to proactively peep into her personal life. However, considering that several complete strangers have infiltrated her residential space before (with the intent of taking her life), his actions paled in comparison. Her sense of privacy should have been long gone, really, and starting trivial drama was not in her interest. She reassured him to not worry about it.

Mercy guided him to the laboratory in her basement. For an experienced researcher such as herself, it was a small space to work with, mainly furnished with a couple of lab benches, a sink, two hoods, and a relatively large table for a computer, wide monitor, and scattered papers. At this point, she had to relocate so many times that she lacked the storage that scientists would typically have. Mercy felt that it was rather desolate. Genji, though, was impressed that she was able to conduct her work in the middle of nowhere. The doctor motioned with a hand for him to sit on a low counter - not the best seat for a patient, but a place like this was no hospital.

"Your body's terribly worn down," Mercy commented as she scanned him from head to toe. " You better get comfortable, because you'll be staying here for a while. How long has it been since your previous check-up?"

"Half a year ago or so, although the doctors were not able to do anything. The last fine tuning was done by you, doctor."

"Angela." She rummaged around for a few toolboxes and pulled out a bottle of high quality oil. "So you've been functioning for years without any maintenance?"

Genji nodded, but in doing so his rusted joints creaked like nails on chalkboard. The other cringed, almost horrified by this. She checked the back of his head for any debris, then applied the oil accordingly. "It's a shame that the other physicians couldn't figure it out. You might just have to follow up with me every year, then. What have you been doing recently to be in this condition? If you don't mind me asking."

"...Soul searching. I traveled around the world to make peace with myself." He described his adventures, the countries he crossed, and his encounter with Zenyatta. Mercy could understand why his body was in this shape, but could read into more of his personality as he talked. His posture was a little lazy but relaxed. He was much calmer, a little more talkative, and more open and accepting than before. A drastic transformation, she would say, versus the tense Genji she remembered from their previous meeting.

"The only place I haven't set foot on is Africa," he continued. "I would like to see it for myself one day. However, I fear the damage the sandstorms could do to me. Many, too, will label me as an omnic foreigner."

Mercy just replaced a third metal plate after fixing a couple of frayed wires on his arms. "Numbani would gladly welcome you, but that would be on the other end of Africa from here." She moved aside her now empty cup. "Or I could recommend an alternative for you."

Genji turned his head to gaze at her inquisitively. The movement was nearly silent; music to her ears.

"Perhaps you would be interested in getting new armor you could change into. It'll be like having a different set of clothes." Mercy stretched her lips into a grin as her voice brightened. "This one appears far too robotic, now that I think about it. How about it? Something to make you blend in better."

The Shimada most certainly had his attention hooked, but some concerns arose. "And what of this one? I would hate for your work to go to waste. Your time for research, as well."

"It'll be your choice if you want to switch up your appearance. I have no opposition to whatever you decide." Mercy hummed thoughtfully. "As for my research, there is never a reason to rush it. Its value is questionable at this point, too."

 _Questionable?_ Genji wondered. He was about to ask her to elaborate, but she was persistent about her offer: "So? What will it be, Genji?"

"...Very well, Angela."

Genji caught her smile yet again. It was nearly infectious, but also redeeming. His dignity was at a low after he made her shed tears earlier. She finished the physical portion of the check up. "We'll talk more about that later. For now, I have to say that I'm actually impressed, even if you showed up like this. I would have imagined that your body would be completely handicapped by now. Could you remove your face plate for me?"

He obeyed as she stood before him, and Mercy was glad that she saw his hydraulics functioning normally. His portfolio was no different - just that his scars were now rooted deep within his dermis. Their eyes made contact, and each one silently admired the other. Angela's ocean blue irises full of life, cool, and serene; Genji's brown irises earthly, determined, and grounded. She hovered her pointer finger between them.

"Follow my finger with your eyes. Keep your head still."

While Mercy assessed his neurologic function, the patient's mind wandered. Like anyone else, he always disliked doctor's appointments. As a child, his mother had to find original ways to persuade him to go, stop squirming around, and lower his wailing voice. His thoughts trailed off to Hanamura yet again, which then reminded himself that Overwatch had taken over his former home.

"What happened to Overwatch? I heard that it is no more."

Her expression dimmed. Immediately, Genji realized that he hit a sensitive topic for her. "A lot happened," she said, making minor adjustments to his helmet. "Ever since you left, the organization only went downhill. You're lucky to have missed it all."

"I see. And have you been doing research here ever since then?"

"Not quite. Like you, I moved around a couple of times." Mercy cued for him to put his mask back on as she rolled her left shoulder. "I've taken care of the wounded and anyone needing medical attention along the way. Most of my time did go into research, though. Anyway, you're all set. It'll take me a while to design something suitable for the African weather. Come back next week, and it should be ready for you."

"Thank you once again." Genji hopped off of the counter. He didn't need to be put to sleep for this check-up, and he could already feel the improvements in his mechanics. It was no wonder why she seemed have a name well known to the world. Saving his life, repairing him quickly and smoothly, and now getting a new set of armor - he was immensely indebted to her.

But one week? If he wished to go somewhere far, especially on foot, that wasn't enough time. Not that he wanted to drop by anywhere in particular - there wasn't anything he needed to do - although he could explore the local area. He may as well stay nearby if it was a short wait.

Genji looked over to Mercy. She wiped her sweating forehead after several hours of work and removed her thin sweater, revealing a left arm wrapped in white bandages. An unwanted, ominous feeling slithered into his nerves. Was she wounded? By what, he may never know, but it was likely by people targeting her. There seemed to be no other explanation - she had no roommates, and she mentioned migrating more than once. The building she resided in was concealed by the trees and far from other inhabited places. The world was not at peace, even more so now than ever because of Overwatch's downfall. It was clear to him that Angela wanted to hide.

The alarms throughout this home would not be enough to ensure her safety, he realized. She was a woman with an iron heart, but he could not imagine that she would have the capability to win a physical fight single handedly. With that, a new idea surfaced: if he had nothing better to do, he owed her for the care given to him, and her life was in possible danger, Genji could serve as her personal but temporary bodyguard. It seemed like a fair trade.

Genji said his goodbye to her - the biggest lie he would ever tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercy had quite the sleep schedule. Soon after he left, Genji crawled his way back up through the branches for high ground, only to see through the window that she swiftly passed out on her bed in a matter of seconds. This happened immediately before the horizon lit up for the day. He watched the sun circle him, from morning to McCree's favorite high noon to late afternoon. When he became extremely restless, he familiarized himself with his surroundings, monitoring for any trespassers. During the evening, he noticed that Angela exited and secured the front door, her hair down and entire body cloaked in a hooded cape.

He was this uneasy about her protection, yet she was still this bold to brave the outside world alone? He had no right to be angry, though. She was an adult and could take care of herself; his continued presence was something she didn't ask for, let alone approve of. He decided to inquire her later instead of repeating the coffee mistake.

Genji tailed her for at least an hour, following her more closely within the forests and distancing himself once they reached an open, rough terrain. Occasionally the scientist would pause in the middle of her steps, pulling out a small device to study from briefly, but never shot a glance behind her. It seemed like his ninja skills were paying off well, but that only meant trouble for her if she never noticed him. Eventually they set foot on a medium sized settlement, its shelter formed from stone and concrete. Most of its people were gathered along a strip road, apparently attending a farmers market based on the stalls erected along the sides and trades going on. Mercy headed straight in with her hood now shielding her head.

Genji hesitantly picked up his pace, but struggled to discover a method to lurk in the shadows. It was rather crowded. If he strolled in as he was, he would be shot with dozens of stares. There were machines and robotic parts for sale, yet no one here was an omnic or of the sort. He would draw too much attention. But he needed to track Mercy carefully.

From the outskirts, he made a mental note that she stepped into a small building. There was only one door, so she had to leave the same way she came in. This was his chance to snoop around. In his cat-like position, he quickly glanced from side to side, scheming. What creative trick could his devious brain plot today?

In the distance, bedsheets hung from a line and tanned beneath the sunset. Exactly what he wanted. He would have to take the long route around the perimeter to reach them unnoticed, but Genji was his mother's little sparrow for a reason. He zipped around at the speed of light, pondered about which one to loot - there was a variety of colors on the menu - and snagged the one that was the most appropriate to wear. He dashed away to a corner to wrap it around himself, especially his head. It only draped down to his knees, but this would do.

He wondered if Mercy was still indoors. His shenanigans lasted for about two minutes tops; she shouldn't have went elsewhere yet. Dislodging his face cover and adapting his eyes to natural light, Genji empowered himself to mingle with the bustling town. He lingered around the area where Mercy was seen before disappearing, sometimes purposely falling for the bait merchants used to attract him to their products. It was for the sake of killing time, though she seemed to be taking a _long_ time. He then actively scouted for her, even if it wouldn't be that easy.

In actuality, it was. All he had to do was gaze to his right, and there she was, staring directly at him. On the crook of her elbow was a bag full of fabric.

"Oh, there you are, Genji. You really didn't have to follow me. A hello would have been nice, too."

He must have missed her while browsing around. However, he was astonished and speechless. So the doctor was aware that he was with her. Only Hanzo and his father could hunt him down in the past. Even then, he shouldn't be stunned. But how did she manage?

"...Hello."

Her rich but controlled laughter filled the air. This was a rare sight for Mercy - she could clearly see his lost and dumbfounded expression. He typically wore a stern face. "What's wrong? You seem awfully surprised."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was following you."

"A doctor's knowledge knows no bounds," she chimed. Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Anyway, if you intend to stick around, do you have a place to stay? I know you can make the outdoors your home, but I'd rather offer my hospitality than let you do that."

"No, although you have given me more than enough, Dr. Ziegler, and-"

"It will not be a burden at all. It would not benefit anyone to be alone, especially here." Mercy was not taking any excuses from Genji. She obviously was not the best example, but if anyone ever challenged her, she would retort: _do as I say, not as I do._ "I have some more errands to run here. I know of fellow doctors and engineers who know how to tackle the mother nature of Africa, so I'm seeking their advice for designing your new body. I may as well grocery shop while I'm at it, too. Feel free to tag along or wait outside."

"Dr. Zieg-Angela, I have a request to make."

Despite the stuttering, his tone was strong, serious. Mercy detected this, and remained silent to listen - interrupting again would be bad mannered of her. "I would like to repay for the treatment you have provided me. Please allow me to be your personal guard while I wait for my new frame. If you insist that no one should be alone, then I may as well help ensure our safety in the meantime. Your left shoulder tells a story of a past quarrel that should not be repeated."

Immediately, her hand glided to the aforementioned shoulder. They were even. She caught something about him, but he caught something about her, too. Mercy could not deny any of his words. She also wholeheartedly believed in him - he was one of Overwatch's best assets, and she herself observed the strength he wielded - so she knew that he would do her a great favor. The woman shut her eyes, accepting these thoughts before murmuring, "Alright. Well, when we get back, do make yourself at home."

The two spent the next several days at Mercy's home. She did not isolate herself like she did the first time, but instead worked at her own pace, granting her originality to flow as much as necessary through her mind. There was no pressure or stress to hurriedly save someone's life. She could use the extra time to put together a top tier suit for Genji.

Mercy's breaks consisted of taking a fresh breath of air on her doorstep and stretching after sitting for hours. She would head back in only to see the Shimada crouching on the edge of the roof, exchanging a short glance but no words with her, before she returned to her dwelling. He didn't seem like a bodyguard at all - he was more of a companion, his presence easing her mild loneliness, worst fears, and worries. She wasn't bothered that they initially did not converse much either, mainly because Genji did not want to disturb her. However, it became more frequent of her to call him down, telling him that she wanted his opinion on early designs. He eventually found himself staying down there as long as she was, either answering her questions over her shoulder or curiously looking around the lab, which Mercy was not against.

There was one instance when Angela fell fast asleep yet again on the job, and Genji thought she would appreciate waking up to her favorite drink. He was relatively comfortable with wandering around and inside her property - he felt that they now had some trust established - so he went to the kitchen to fetch some coffee. He didn't visit here often as he only ever needed fluids for himself (solid foods were, unfortunately, no longer an option for him), but there was a neat stack of paper gathering dust on the dining table. The surface was empty otherwise. He nonchalantly peeked at it for a second while passing by, knowing well to not intrude on Mercy's personal life, but he narrowed in on one word that made him think twice.

 _Cyberization._

Was this an old research report about him? His considerateness for the doctor disappeared momentarily as his eyes irresistibly forced him to read through a large paragraph on the cover sheet.

 _ **Abstract**_ _: Since the event of the Omnic Crisis, humans have been increasingly suffering from permanent damage or loss of critical organs and limbs. While prosthetics and cyberization are available replacement options for patients, such inorganic changes may be undesired due to the prevalent prejudices and tensions in the world today. To maintain the integrity of the human body, synthetic regenerative tissue and its viability have been explored using nanobiotechnology. The self-repair mechanism of natural cells is limited, although may be replicated and enhanced through genetic modification or addition of foreign but benign substances. Pre-clinical studies with mice demonstrated..._

He couldn't comprehend the remainder of the article - scientific terminology in itself was a language that he would never be fluent in - but from what he summarized, Mercy's project involved the recreation of nonrobotic, human body parts. The time stamp on the front page revealed that she was working on this for years.

 _If you are so great as everyone claims, then why couldn't you come up with a way to create a more_ human _body,_ doctor _?_

Did he provoke her to initiate this project?

Was this the research that Angela was alluding to? The one that she claimed had "questionable value"?

It made sense to him. He was cyberized, loathed his new form, and spat at her face about it. He could readily picture her trying to address his complaint with this study. This, by far, was not research of questionable value at all. While Genji figured out that she didn't make much progress (every other page was storyboard after storyboard), Mercy put in a painstaking amount of effort into it. His negative remarks were her excuses for seeking self-improvement; they didn't bring her down at all. This touched him on an intimate level.

But imagine if she succeeded.

Imagine how he could live as a true human again. If Dr. Ziegler one day approached him and gave him the opportunity to shed off his current self for his old one, would he accept, even though he had come to terms with the former already?

Genji locked his gaze on the thick stack of papers beneath him, muscles tense as his brain sought to come to a conclusion. After a somewhat exhausting mental argument with himself, the tranquility he learned how to beckon took over him.

"You are asking for too much," he gently scolded himself aloud. "You have been given so much already; do not ask for any more. Enough with your imagination."

Yet Mercy did not stop giving, and that was what really sparked his newfound affection for her.

It was when they dropped by the same village again so that she could set up an appointment with her doctor friends for Genji's revamping procedure. Angela stepped out of their office, joined her patient immediately outside, and was just about to call it a day. The man abruptly paused his walking, catching the sounds of a commotion nearby. He turned his head to watch, Mercy doing the same. There was a mother tightly embracing her child as if her life depended on it, and several other men and women were shouting at them. While Mercy couldn't comprehend them, she was certain Genji did - installing a foreign language translator device sure came in handy.

"What's happening?"

"They do not want the child in close contact with them. They fear that they will contract the disease he has, and believe that he should be forbidden to be here. Some say he should not live."

Mercy slightly pursed her lips. Her legs marched toward the small family without hesitation. If there was one thing she did not tolerate, it was something like this. Her change in direction alarmed Genji a little, although he did not take his eyes off of her and stood from afar.

To the doctor's luck, the family could speak some English. Genji could not eavesdrop on the chat, but that allowed him to appreciate what was going on before him. She first talked to the mother, then knelt down onto her knees to interact with the child, ignoring the message from the minor uproar. For this, Mercy slipped her hood down, a display of both professionalism and friendliness at the same time. Her hair shone like gold under a heavenly light, her smile just as bright. After a short health evaluation, she handed them what appeared to be medication that she had stashed in her pocket.

A candid photo of this scene deserved a spot in an art gallery. It was amazing how fearless, charitable, and absolutely angelic she was. Genji was overwhelmed by it - by her kindness. He truly admired her because she had so much to give to the world, strangers and friends alike. First, it seemed like Angela poured out her soul so that he could survive - and now, she only continued to do that with everyone she encountered, including this child. Nothing stopped her from her service. However, while her fate was to provide life, his fate was to strip it. Overwatch's intention was to create a living weapon out of him, and there was no way he could do what Mercy did. So to him, as a whole, she was a beautiful human being, a true angel in disguise, and this realization struck his heart. How didn't he perceive this earlier? Surely his younger self would have jumped on her ages ago solely because of her appearance. But her intelligence, positive energy, and charm were contagious to the point where he wanted to always spend his time around her. It compensated for the many mornings and nights inside his hellhole. He fell for her.

He wondered, then - did Mercy ever receive anything back? Being her temporary bodyguard was one thing, but in retrospect, that was not a fair payment. She spared _his life._ This meant he could owe her for a lifetime. And what about everyone else she aided? Did they ever repay her? He assumed some would, but she could also be the type to deny and not expect any gifts. As long as she achieved her goal, Mercy could care less for anything else.

Genji, though, was on fire with his plans.

He decided that he would turn the tables and break out of the "human weapon" persona. Rather than play the role of a deadly assassin and killer, Genji adopted the role of armed watchdog and guardian from now on. A defensive position instead of an offensive one. He extended his contract as Mercy's bodyguard from just a mere week or so to an undefined time and refused to tell her about it. Some things were meant to be kept as a secret.

Besides, if she stubbornly sacrificed herself for others, who would be there to sacrifice themselves for her? Who would make sure that she woke up each morning to continue being the famous doctor she has always been?

It was apparent to him that there was no one. Now, he would be there to fulfill that job. While requited feelings would be favorable, it was not his ultimate goal, and he didn't count on it happening. He could hope for the best, but it would be better to expect the worst.

After all, his reward for doing this was her unforgettable, cheerful smile as she made a profound impact to the world.

* * *

"It's about time, huh?"

Genji, Mercy, and several doctors of the Middle East gathered around the room, discussing the procedure for the operation. These doctors were eager to finally meet him, although Mercy insisted that they not partake in the hands-on portion of the surgery - she only wanted their guidance. Her experience and skill was more than enough to finish this appointment in one hour. Putting him to sleep was a must, Mercy explained, because she needed to readjust some of his internal parts for improving his quality of life and simplifying the skin swapping process.

"I hope it will turn out just as planned," the Swiss told him about a minute before administering the anesthetics. "It will be what I call your Nomad skin. And do not worry - you will still have that cloak you seem to be so fond of. It suits the design, too."

Good to know that he had the choice of wearing a bedsheet on his head whenever he wanted to.

"I am looking forward to it," he responded, though without a hint of sarcasm. He honestly didn't mind. Soon, his vision faded away.

But this time, he could clearly hear the conversations between all of the doctors. The strangers barraged her with one question after another about Genji's cyberization, but Angela only responded with rather modest answers. She wanted this information to be confidential to a degree - they were her ideas, her prize, her success story. The risk of such knowledge falling into the wrong hands was too high. Eventually, they learned to step back a bit and asked about his condition prior to his major surgery instead. The conversation went beyond the scope of his understanding, which his foreign translator implant proved to be useless. Hemorrhagic shock, vasopressors, electrolyte imbalances. Hyperkalemia, widened QRS complexes. CHF. DVT. Full code. SpO2? Whatever the hell all of those meant, he entrusted his primary care physician to handle. However, he could sense her exasperation from these evidently novice doctors.

"Alright, all set. Good work." Angela's voice was close and soothing. She disconnected the cords attached to him, but then he identified her quieting footsteps. "He should be awake in a few minutes. I'm going to grab a drink and be right back."

A door shut. It was dead silent.

 _"_ _Shit, that woman is annoying. She's so attached to this guy. Bitch probably underestimates what we can do too. What was the purpose of being here if she didn't even let us touch him?"_

 _"_ _She's really good though. Her technique is perfect. Probably makes a lot of money."_

 _"'_ _Ey, isn't she that one Overwatch doctor that always showed up in those articles back then, though? The one that's on Talon's wanted list?"_

...What?

 _"_ _It's definitely her. You thinking of turning her in?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe. It's a huge sum."_

 _"_ _This cyborg guy seems valuable too, but he's frightening. His stare is like daggers. We could double up the jackpot, but we've got to keep him asleep or else we're dead - or call for back-up."_

They were right. They would die. He promised them that.

Yet the air was now devoid of noise. Where was Angela? Both of them were vulnerable and in immediate danger. He was handicapped. Mercy was by herself. This could be the end for them.

Suddenly, Genji discovered himself sitting up. A sky blue color layered over everything. He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his consciousness as soon as possible. His primary concern was Mercy, and Mercy only. After gazing around frantically, he saw Angela standing at his bedside in one piece, unharmed, and peering up expectantly at him.

"Hello, Genji. The procedure went well. I've brought you your swords." She was cradling his customized weapons. "How are you feeling?"

On his right were the other physicians. Without a word, the ninja hurdled at them with a raised metal fist, pummeling them down in a single punch to disable them. He swerved around the room in a circle, seizing the hilt of the scimitar as Mercy held onto its sheath, and returned to slit the throats and torsos of the men. It was executed in such swift, fluid motion that Mercy did not process anything until their bodies collapsed to the floor. Their blood splashed onto the ground, his agility preventing the red liquid from staining him.

The remaining doctor was shocked, frozen, and petrified. Genji did not have time to explain. He replaced the scimitar back into its encasing, lifted Mercy off the ground, and dashed out the back door with the woman secured in his arms.

"We need to leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Death was a common sight for all physicians alike, but even for Dr. Ziegler herself, she could never withstand it.

Especially if the death was unnecessary, Mercy would be in denial. At least with murder, she could never comprehend bloodthirst. Witnessing one shredded the tissues and cells of her heart, pulling apart her pericardium and even reaching her chordae tendineae. Her troponin levels would skyrocket.

It took her many years to stop herself from getting so emotional. Her parents were victims of war, a handful of her patients victims of her treatment failures. She had to counsel herself with the simple fact that birth and passing were the natural ways of the universe, and animals didn't even hesitate to slaughter each other for food. Mercy would have been the prey as well - she sensed the odd atmosphere when she returned from her short break. She saw those syringes and scalpels fall from their hands behind their backs as the doctors lost all voluntary control. And initially, the Overwatch doctor feared that history would repeat and the ninja would go mindlessly berserk again. Luckily, Genji did not, though if he didn't act first, who knew what would have become of her next. But still, it would be a sentiment that would be ingrained in her forever.

" _Why_?!" she cried hopelessly as Genji carried her and rushed back to her home, although stumbling here and there as he adapted to his new suit. An accompanying wind carelessly blasted into their ears with such speed. "Why did you kill them?! They're doctors - they save lives!"

"Doctors who intend to harm and turn in their fellow companions - do you call that saving lives, Angela?" he questioned her, surprisingly composed. "You noticed what they were holding, did you not? They were going to hurt someone. Do you believe that such corrupt doctors will do that for their patients when they've almost done _that_ to you?"

She knew that there was no point in bringing this up. She knew the answer. Admittedly, she didn't want to think about the possible malpractice and medical "licensure" they had - perhaps she was gullible enough to blindly believe they were pure and good. She considered them to be her friends, yet the feeling of betrayal was fresh. All she could do was swallow what fate had in store, close her eyes, and listen to the information Genji had about Talon's possible motives. He was only looking out for her, as violent as it was. As the phrase went, kill or be killed.

Mercy deemed it necessary that she relocate once again. Not only would her disappearance from the scene raise suspicions, but the mere fact that the people here were even mildly cognizant of Talon's intel left her at unease, especially if her name was in their book. When she peered over Genji's shoulder, it didn't seem like anyone was tracking them, but her line of sight may have missed something that the Shimada wouldn't. Sooner or later, she would be hunted down if she remained in one place.

If she wanted to pack her bags and depart, where would she head to? Nowhere was safe for her, really, though she had to decide quickly and just go elsewhere. Winston actually issued a recall just when she settled in the Middle East, but she disregarded it - Mercy felt guilty, but she had second thoughts about reforming Overwatch. A fraction of her wanted it to happen only to reunite with her former comrades. Even then, she had no clue if they wanted to go back, either. Considering every aspect of her past, participating in the organization again would be against her will.

Genji watched her as she urgently gathered her most important belongings. He tilted his head slightly, sending her a curious look. At this point, Mercy could make more sense out of his subtle gestures, understanding what he was trying to convey without needing a face to read.

"It's dangerous here," the doctor warned, glancing at him. "I cannot stay here. But since your business is finished, you're free to go."

"Do you know where you're going to go?"

Again, Angela shut her eyes. She was unsure and almost looked defeated as her voice went quieter. "I don't know."

His gaze followed her as she continued ambling around the room. Genji remembered her suggestion from the other day and came up with an offer. Finally, he said, "Then let us go to Numbani."

 _Numbani?_ It was actually a feasible idea and another option for her. She could go to Gibraltar alone, although very reluctantly. Or, she could tag along with Genji through the heat of Africa to this utopian society. The latter was the more appealing choice, and didn't see any reason to decline. Mercy should maintain her distance from Overwatch for now until she was ready - if ever.

While Genji had his Nomad attire ready, Mercy was prepared with her own outfit to combat the desert weather. Of course, it wasn't as sturdy as the material her half-robot friend wore, but as long as it did its job, she had no complaints. Crossing the barren land reminded her of Ana, a woman who would hold navigational and tactical prowess for surviving the travel, but Angela could only wish for her motherly guidance.

There were multiple instances when the sandstorms brewed enough that even the shelters shied away from them. Sometimes the coarse granules almost suffocated her, even if she had tightly wrapped her face for preventative measure (and that in itself didn't do her any better). A hand would hastily slip off her goggles and a mask took its place. When her vision returned with a new blue overlay, Mercy would find Genji adjusting the goggles on his own face before they resumed their journey. It wasn't a necessary exchange, but she was thankful.

One evening, the two stumbled upon an oasis and stationed their camels to the side to take a short break. Mercy packed a bottle with a built-in hyperfiltration system, sharing it with Genji for its refreshing, purified water. While he drank and focused on assessing the liquid's clarity, she took the chance to study his genetic phenotype, fascinated by the assortment of characteristics that minute DNA variations could create. No matter how much she examined him, no matter how many scars marked his skin, his face was how she remembered it since the first operation. Her mind wandered and, warily, she inquired, "If I may ask a personal question...why did your brother try to kill you?"

Mercy predicted that his expression would change, but it didn't; Genji was unfazed as he gradually lowered the water bottle. "He wanted us to rule the clan together. I refused because I did not want to be involved with their illegal affairs." A moment of silence. "Saying that he was displeased would be an understatement."

"Just for that? How terrible...it must be difficult knowing that your own brother would do that to you."

"Yes." Genji was as placid as the idle water before them. "Although I have forgiven him."

She sent him a stare of disbelief. He _forgave_ him? Mercy personally felt that was too much. He was too kind, acting almost as if the incident never occurred. And what sort of upbringing did he have if he came from such a family? Why was he so benevolent for a son born into a criminal empire? Or maybe whatever he went through these last years really altered his personality and attitude towards his past. The more she dwelled on it, the more she assumed that was the case. It was absolutely astounding and impressive, the changes that one man could experience.

Genji turned his head to witness Mercy's gaping mouth and obviously stunned reaction. He figured he should elaborate, even if she didn't plan to pester him about it. "Every year on that day, I have visited my home in Japan. And every year, Hanzo has dared to stroll into our dojo and place his prayers and offerings for me, unaware that I continue to walk in this world. He always leaves wearing a face of regret." His older brother's anguished expression from that time flashed in his head as well. "Do not be fooled - my rage still boils deep down inside me. Sometimes I do not understand him. But I have forgiven him."

 _Hanzo._ The doctor etched the name into her memory. But what if his brother discovered that he was still alive, and would only hurt him again until he was sure that Genji's future was no more? There was no telling what could happen next, and she knew that some things weren't always what they seemed. If Hanzo revived his excessive hostility, would that be acceptable to him? Should he affirm that, it would be simply heartbreaking. However, the cyborg ninja seemed so resolute that persuading him or being a worrywart would be ineffective. She concluded the conversation with one final inquiry.

"And have you ever shown yourself to him?"

"No. Not yet."

Even so, their chitchat did not end there, and they discussed about more lighthearted topics like they did whenever Genji was in her lab. He always brought up food and how much he missed his hometown's cooking, though his diet was very restricted anyway. Honestly, this only gave Mercy more ideas - she could devise a nutritional drink that tasted like his favorite dishes. Or compound a "solid" food that melted into a fluid as it traveled through his half-human digestive system, in an effort to recover the satisfactory sensation of textured food, perhaps? Unlikely to happen, but playing with these hypothetical situations was fun. She would bring this up with him, he would provide feedback, and then they would tangent into another topic - rinse and repeat. Time could not keep up with itself, and it made their voyage to Numbani faster and more bearable.

Numbani was everything that she had heard about it - the stories and rumors were all true. Unlike the underdeveloped towns and cities they passed by, some of which were disturbingly impoverished, this place was much like the pictures of Hollywood Jesse showed off to her, although without the western touch. Skyscrapers loomed above them. Cars, buses, and trucks zipped by a plenty. Entertainment was available day and night. And, of course, both omnics and humans peacefully coexisted here. A true utopia.

"Could it be? Are you the real Dr. Ziegler?!"

Mercy had relinquished herself from the heavy outerwear, and they were about half an hour into sightseeing when they were approached by these enthusiasts. Somehow she was distinguishable despite the disheveled appearance and dirt that stuck onto her skin like glue. But not to worry, because Angela was well rehearsed with this sort of thing.

"Dr...Ziegler?...I'm afraid you're mistaken." She added a touch of confusion and bluntness to her voice - Genji thought that it was pretty convincing and well played, even to him. Strangers like these wouldn't have an inkling of her bluff. Indeed, they bought it, apologized in embarrassment, and scurried away.

After making sure no one else was within whisper's distance, Genji murmured to her, "You must not be a fan of fame."

"My 'fame' has drawn more than one assassin after me," she responded quietly. "I have a good reason."

Mercy was not the only one with the popularity, however. It began when the two dropped by a hotel to stay for a night or so, longer if one (or both) of them considered being in the city for an extended period of time. With the keys in their possession, Genji took a head start to second floor in search of their room of two beds. He waited for the other to catch up, but a tiny 'excuse me' grabbed her attention. She turned around to the receptionist.

"Is that your boyfriend? Quite the handsome fellow."

"No, not at all," she humbly denied, slightly taken aback. "It's...a camaraderie, of sorts."

She never thought of that before - the public could accidentally label them as a couple. It was bound to occur eventually, and Mercy had no trouble denying them. But her self-consciousness escaped and could not be contained. First, they resided under the same roof, though were separated by walls in the Middle East. Now, they were to be in a single room. Even if each of them claimed their own mattresses, there were still so many implications, and this kept her brain reeling. It wasn't that the questions bothered her, but she felt something wrong on a fundamental level; identifying that 'something' was a mystery unsolved.

That aside, Genji soon became a walking chick magnet. A small group of omnics would rush up to him, although quite timidly, apparently "wondering about your mechanics, because they're absolutely riveting." Humans ogled his build. In the rare moments that he put aside his mask, he was virtually a mobile tourist spot for even Numbani's citizens. Mercy was unamused but not shocked by this - his design was unique, even though its purpose was to make him blend in better. His presence amplified the already existing liveliness flowing through the city. If anything, he was enjoying this. It was probably like his younger days, and nothing could convince her out of believing that this was where Genji belonged.

Mercy observed him nearby as he was tending to his fans, glad that the people had such open arms for him, glad that he was well received. But buried inside of her, she realized, was a feeling of emptiness. On one side, Genji shone beneath a promising light, but in contrast, she was hollow, left in the dark. The cause? It was possible that the superficial affection that people had for the ninja was draining, but unlikely. It could be that he had the opportunity to settle here comfortably, and it wouldn't be the same case for her. However, that didn't seem to be the issue at all. She grew accustomed to an on-the-go lifestyle. The last thing on the list was...

... _Jealousy?_

Could it really be? She searched herself for it and, hello, there it was. Was this what was gnawing at her all along? But why? Her personal and professional lives were supposed to be mutually exclusive. She was intentionally trying to hold up the invisible wall between them. For what reason were they overlapping now?

Was it the joy he brought her, but now redirected it to people he didn't even know? Was it because she liked his company? Their adventures, the stories they exchanged? Was it because he had pulled her out of her misery? Because he filled the lonely void she ignored for so long? Because he validated her career, assisted her in redeeming her value as a medical doctor, a profession which meant the entire world to her?

Of course. Of course she would already know the answer. But she could not afford to taint herself. With immense willpower and without hesitation, she eradicated these emotions.

Mercy stepped further away from the crowd surrounding Genji to regain her cool. She leaned against the corner of a building, facing away from the mass and taking a deep breath. She didn't want her mood to ruin the exciting atmosphere; there was no reason to care about anything as long as everyone was happy. Everything would be okay.

01001111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00111111

Angela suddenly found herself gasping for air. Her lungs desperately needed oxygen, but her trachea was getting crushed and compressed from every angle. She would have ripped off whatever was around her throat, but she was powerless. Her arms wouldn't move. The adrenaline shot up her heart rate. Tears collected in her eyes and blurred her vision as she attempted to scream for help, for Genji, but no sound came out.

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110

This was really going to be the end of her life.

" _Angela!"_

01010000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01110110 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01100111 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110100 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100100 11000011 10101101 01100001 00101110

Her eyes widened, mydriasis visible and hyperventilation kicking in. Instinctively - and successfully - she raised a hand to her neck, feeling for any leftover marks. The threat was gone. Beside her was the Shimada, who was obviously worried about what just happened. Mercy only gazed around, closely watching for anything more.

"Call...call Winston..." the doctor wheezed. "...It's urgent."

* * *

{A/N: sorry for a very late upload, i'm still kicking! but S&S is also going to be 9 chapters, so it's ending after the next update.}


	9. Chapter 9

{ **A/N** : I'm sorry. I lied. Last two chapters. In other words, I'm extending S&S to 10 chapters. I promise. No takebacks this time. (aka the famous "i wrote too much again that i can split one part into two")

And another sorry for slow uploads! Been really busy, but the (real) last chapter should not take as long to finish at this point.

Edit: If this chapter seems longer, it's because I moved some of chapter 10's content into chapter 9 (seemed better to me this way)!}

* * *

"Angela, do not speak. Please rest for a moment. Your well-being is our first priority."

While Mercy's respiratory rate and oxygenation stabilized, Genji scanned her body twice for any evident changes. It should have relieved him that he didn't spot anything unusual, but his concern remained. He had her in his peripheral vision, yet when he was politely but nimbly excusing himself from the crowd, he missed what had occurred. Her suffering was the last thing he wanted to live to see - if only he had paid more attention to her.

Her eyes blankly stared at the building's shadow until she gradually recovered from her daze. The doctor then shifted herself into a more comfortable sitting position, though her trembling hands firmly pressed the ground to support her upper body.

"I'm alright now."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Mercy gently rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "You didn't see anything?"

"No." Quickly, he checked their surroundings. Numbani's typical festivities continued peacefully, uninterrupted. Nothing appeared out of place. "You were leaning against the wall. Before I knew it, you had already fallen to your knees."

As she suspected. A classic play from no other but _her_.

"For what reason do you require Winston?" Genji continued.

"…We should discuss this privately."

They retreated back to their hotel room, Mercy holding mild paranoia during the walk and even upon arrival. She pulled out her handheld device of multiple functions (including one that allowed her to catch Genji when they were in the Middle East). It beeped quietly as it attempted to detect any abnormal frequencies, but the noises remained unchanged with time. All negative, all safe here. Mercy exhaled quietly, some nervousness leaving her, and settled on her bed.

"I don't know if you've received the message. But Winston announced for all former Overwatch members to reunite. Apparently, trouble has been brewing more than ever before."

"I have," the cyborg confirmed, also on his bed with his legs crisscrossed. "It was during the time I could not accept my body. I paid no mind to it."

"As did I. I didn't think that Overwatch should make a comeback." She could only wish that she wouldn't say these next words. "But now that _she's_ here, I have to believe otherwise."

"…'She'?"

"We do not know her name." Her voice lowered. "But the name she has been given is Sombra, which I would advise against saying out in the open."

"And what is so important about this person?"

Mercy predicted that she would have some explaining to do. This was someone he wouldn't recognize. "She's a stealthy hacker of some kind, and hasn't done anything significant so far. But, given the clues she has been spreading to us, she is most definitely an enemy, a threat to the world. Overwatch doesn't know that much about her themselves - we don't know where she is, and what she will do." Mercy swallowed, crumpling her cloak beneath her hands. "After what just happened, though…I know she is here now. They need to be aware and take action."

"So this was what I missed while I was gone," Genji mused. Then it clicked. Was she saying that this woman was responsible for her current status? His own fists clenched tightly on his lap. He wasn't just frustrated with this Sombra person, but with himself as well. _If only I paid more attention._ "I'm sorry I could not stop her from hurting you."

Mercy lifted her head, not expecting his apology. Her heart moved ever so slightly, but she ignored it.

"It's not your fault, Genji." She rose to her feet, the other watching her fluid, graceful movements. "Anyway, perhaps you would be interested in staying here in Numbani. You seem to be enjoying yourself, and it seems my presence has brought danger to this city. I'm certain I'm her primary target, and everyone would be out of harm's way once I leave. But I'll be rejoining Overwatch. She must not be underestimated."

Enjoying himself? She was wrong. Additionally, Mercy always dismissed him like this - you're free to go, feel free to do so-and-so, she'd say. As much as it bothered him, he knew that she was only trying to be as little of a burden on others as possible. Though Genji did not know all the details, he understood that many memories plagued her, which gave birth to her feeling of heavy remorse. The doctor refused to let anything drastic happen to the people around her again, even if that meant she would be alone and vulnerable. She saw herself as the problem. He did not.

As for rejoining the once dead organization, that was quite the bold decision from her. Yet he, too, had news for her.

"I will come with you." Mercy widened her eyes, not foreseeing this response. Genji trapped and locked her stare with his own. "The people of Numbani are welcoming and energetic. The town has its own, unique character. My curiosity for Africa has been satisfied. However, even then, I feel an outcast. The attention I have been receiving feels out of place, perhaps scripted. I would rather not be here."

"Are you intending to be with Overwatch again as well, then?"

The Shimada son nodded. It wouldn't have crossed his thoughts a second time to reconsider going back until she brought it up. If Angela saw such importance in doing so now, then he would gladly tag along. Plus, the only reason for his departure was to reconcile with himself, a goal he long managed to accomplish.

"Well," Mercy began, fetching a hand sized, metal disk from her bag. "I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet. But if that's the case, I'll proceed to contact Winston."

 _Never._ He would never be tired of her. Similarly, she wouldn't become fatigued from being around him either. However, these were things the two kept to themselves, oblivious that they shared the same opinion, much like two strangers in public who didn't know they were secretly admiring each other from afar.

With a simple click of a switch, the gadget in Mercy's possession hummed to life, a cone shaped light emitting from its center. A familiar silver and orange peace symbol flickered as the machine further illuminated to read her bare fingers and inspect her face. Shivers rolled down her spine; she hasn't seen this logo in many years. Genji moved closer to her, carefully watching the animation.

A buffering indicator composed of an ellipsis soon appeared beneath the logo, taking approximately half a minute to successfully send, receive, and process information. At that moment, the dots vanished.

"Angela Ziegler. Good evening."

"Good evening, Athena," she responded, a small smile creeping onto her lips. Oh, how long it's been.

"For such a late reply to our request, I'm sure you've had enough time to think by now."

Mercy giggled quietly. Her reprimanding self hasn't changed at all. "Yes, I have."

"Then I shall briefly reiterate our purpose of contact. You have been informed about the reformation of Overwatch. Omnics and humans continue to wage war among one another to this day, but without any intervention. It is time for Overwatch to step in and bring peace, but it cannot be done without our heroes. Our offer still stands, Dr. Ziegler: will you accept our invitation to become a member of the organization once more? By agreeing, you understand that you will be partaking in activities that will breach the Petras Act and the potential consequences along with them."

 _That is brief?_ Genji wondered, unamused. On the other hand, Mercy clearly had no issue with it, as proven by her unwavering voice. "I accept."

"Confirmation received. Reactivating your profile. Welcome back, Mercy."

"Thank you." She cast a short but reassuring glance at Genji - Mercy would make sure he would get back in as well. "Would you be able to connect me to Winston? I have urgent news to report."

"I would have transferred you regardless. Ms. Oxton will not allow the call to end as long as she breathes and until she speaks with you."

"Lena?" Angela almost laughed; Tracer hasn't changed, either. "Well, put them on the line."

A new window opened up, hovering above the communication device. Athena had initiated a webcam, revealing the faces of Winston and Tracer - two close comrades of theirs - in one room at Gibraltar's base. Nostalgia started to leak in for the medic.

"Oh my _god_! It's Angela! It's really her! I knew you would come back one day!"

"Settle down now," the larger, primal animal prodded as he fixed his glasses. "Anyway, it's good to see you again, Dr. Ziegler. I noticed that…"

He trailed off. Mercy blinked, puzzled. "Yes?"

"Dr. Ziegler. You realize that this is a private matter."

"I apologize. I've meaning to tell you that Genji Shimada is here with me today. He would like to return as well." Mercy slipped the disk into his hand. "It may not look like him, but it very much is."

"Hello. Genji here," he greeted them, now the main focus of the camera. He showed his human face, although his voice was more likely identifiable. The same lights shone on his face and metallic finger. "It is as Angela stated. I would like to unite forces once again."

Winston and Tracer were dumbfounded; even Athena had no words. It really was him. They considered him the last person to ever agree to this, but there was no use complaining. This was only beneficial for them - the world could always use more heroes, as Lena would say. Especially with Genji, Overwatch could achieve so much more. After Athena reconfigured him into the system, he was met with Tracer's cries of jubilance as she danced around the monkey, behaving more like him that it was almost a display of mockery.

Unfortunately, Mercy had to be the bearer of bad news and deadened the jovial atmosphere with the recent "sighting" of Sombra. She described what had occurred and found it best that she depart from Numbani as soon as possible. Winston, who agreed that she was in imminent danger, offered an escort for her and Genji to Gibraltar, instructing the two to head to the shores west of their current location. An aircraft would be waiting for them early morning tomorrow.

They would have extended their conversation to update one another about their lives, but there was little time to spare and much preparation to do. Lena particularly wanted to catch up with what Mercy has been doing all this time and, upon persistent pestering, she was permitted to pilot that aircraft there and back to compensate.

"I've gotcha covered!" Tracer told them before their wireless communication ceased. "See ya in a couple of hours, loves!"

How surreal - Overwatch was going to be resurrected. From the looks of it, everything seemed to be no different, as if the members never parted from each other. Who was still alive, anyway? There had to be more than just those two at Gibraltar now. They would find out sooner or later, Mercy concluded.

A meeting at the break of dawn required retiring to bed when the night was still young. But for Dr. Ziegler herself, she could not commit to her own proposition.

It wasn't by choice. Mercy shut her eyes in the room that glowed only from the moonlight outside, yet remained conscious. She hushed her brain multiple times, but to no avail. Even if Overwatch was coming to their rescue, her mind continued to chant, _Sombra, Sombra, Sombra._

Her worries always chewed at her like this. She couldn't get a break from even herself.

The woman tossed around on her mattress restlessly. From this new position, she was able to set her eyes on her cyberized teammate, who opted to sit to recover his energy. The curvature of his nose and his lips was visible; his mask was off.

 _Genji._

As if he heard her thoughts, he turned his head to see her faint irises. Another nagging feeling tugged at her chest. In an unusually weak moment, Mercy whispered under her breath.

"Genji? You're still awake?"

To him, the way she quietly said his name was as pleasing as the trickling sounds of a fountain. He angled his head downward several degrees. "I am," he replied, gentle with his naturally husky voice.

She exhaled with a crestfallen smile. A notch louder now, Angela murmured, "You must not get much sleep because of your new body. Surely you wish you could rest like you did in the past."

He planned to provide his input, but such a sweet yet melancholy voice rendered him speechless. Her tone was definitely off and not as resilient as he recalled it to be. Something about her was not right, and it was not because of the current trivial topic. Genji wanted to rid of her monsters, whatever they were, but how?

"It must be a challenge to live every day in that. I'm sorry, Genji."

"Do not apologize, Angela." Even her sorrow began to spread to him. He deftly but steadily rolled out of his bed, now kneeling beside hers and at the same eye level. "I have changed, and I have accepted everything about myself. I can only thank you for what you have done for me."

The nagging only became stronger to her, but somehow, it was also soothing. In this very moment, Mercy witnessed how his eyebrows knitted out of concern for her; meanwhile, he could better make out her oceanic eyes. The blue flowed like water by day, yet were still at night - and even he as the wind could not stir it.

Silence blanketed the air until the man spoke again. "I sleep just fine, Angela. Is there something disrupting your slumber?"

Mercy tightened the sheets around her. "…I cannot relax because of her."

Genji noticed how stiff she became. It was no shock that this was keeping her up. He dared himself to raise his right hand, slowly moving it towards her to give her a fair warning, before delicately clutching her shoulder. Determination seeped out from him.

"I will not let her touch you again."

Mercy received his warning well, though saw no reason to tell him off. She expected his hand to be freezing cold, but it was the warmest one she ever felt - not even the head pats from her parents for her successes could compare. The sensation was powerful enough to radiate through her entire body, all the way from her shoulder to her toes.

As if his palm was the key that opened the gate to unconsciousness, Angela finally immersed in sleep.

* * *

Getting her coffee fix was much needed; otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to keep up with Lena's endless enthusiasm, let alone maintain conversations with anyone.

It was a bit of a walk to get to the predetermined gathering spot, but nothing beat the grueling journey through the Sahara. That in itself was a stamina builder. From kilometers away, Mercy and Genji saw the grounded ship and a skinny silhouette of a person, who was none other but Tracer herself. She dashed out to her two beloved friends, abandoning the aircraft she arrived with.

"Allllllll aboard!" she sang. "Boy, am I so happy to see you both! Angela, you wearing that valkyrie suit brings back so many memories. You must take amazing care of it! And Genji, I can't believe it's you! Is this going to be your new fad from now on?"

"It is only temporary," Genji answered, glancing at his custom-made attire. "It will not be necessary once we leave this continent."

"Well, we're gonna get outta here before you-know-who shows up. Meanwhile, put back on your old cybernetics! That's how everyone remembers you."

There was no time to waste. They made way to the vehicle and lifted off as soon as they boarded. With Tracer's expertise in aerial travel, Mercy could rely on her to safely reach their destination without any doubts. The estimated time to arrival was about 2 hours - not bad, especially considering the lengthier flight durations from decades ago.

Mercy would have slept, but the caffeine didn't flush out of her bloodstream quite yet. Plus, she would disappoint Lena if they didn't chitchat. It was very much like a girl's night out, except that a ship wasn't the most amazing place for that. Not to mention Genji was there - Tracer teased that he was ruining their time together at first, then reassured him that she didn't mind him listening in (as long as Angela agreed).

The two women didn't want the third wheel spending the entire trip alone though, and collaborated together to switch his Nomad outerwear with his original body. Although he did appreciate the extra work Mercy put in to that and planned to reuse it, Genji had some sentiments for his first cyborg design. It lived during all his highs and lows, ventures throughout the world, triumphs back in Hanamura…and it was lighter, too.

"And, voilà - the _true_ Genji Shimada has returned!"

Her playfulness only reminded him of his younger days, particularly when he and Hanzo bantered as kids. They were good memories. Honestly, Genji was grateful that Tracer had the ability to brighten up the mood in such a way.

"Speaking of which," Mercy began thinking, "did anyone else come back to Overwatch?"

"Jesse's back for one," Tracer informed her as she headed to the cockpit. "Mei too, but…you know…she's always outside base doing her usual thing with the environment."

"Nothing else can make her feel more at home," Mercy commented.

"Right? And–oh! Gimme some time, doc. We're getting ready for landing." The pilot flipped various switches on the massive control panel and flicked windows around with fast arm motions. "Winston, you copy? Preparing for landing!"

From the loudspeakers, Winston's voice rumbled inside the ship. "…Er, copy that. Lena, could yo…uble check your signal? I'm det…ome interfere…"

"…Winston? Interference, you say?" Tracer fiddled around swiftly, troubleshooting the system. "Uh, Winston, love? I don't think it's my side, why don't you–"

Suddenly, darkness swallowed the inside of the flying machine. Behind the dense clouds, the waking sun could not supply them with any light. A growing gravitational pull upwards signified to the three that they were in the middle of descent - descent that Tracer could not grasp and steer.

Lena frantically clicked away, desperately trying to reboot the hardware and regain control, and gasped when she noticed her chronal accelerator lacked its shine. Genji realized that his own neon green lights weren't coming on and some of his usual functions were disabled. He stood up, odachi ready in hand as he moved to Angela's left. Having a levelheaded mind would be an incredible feat, but Mercy did everything she could to subdue her panic monster.

"Guys…we're in trouble," Tracer uttered in despair.

In a matter of milliseconds, the monitors around the ship roared back online, reviving their hopes, but it wasn't anything the trio expected. On one side, a giant skull of text glared at them. On the other, a block of code floated in the air.

77 72 39 4f 62 79 42 30 5a 53 42 6f 5a 53 42 6b 61 57 4e 6f 62 79 42 35 59 53 42 7a 62 32 4a 79 5a 53 42 6c 62 43 42 6a 61 57 56 73 62 7a 38 67 52 4d 4f 70 61 6d 56 74 5a 53 42 6e 64 57 6c 68 63 6e 52 6c 49 47 56 75 49 47 78 68 49 47 52 70 63 6d 56 6a 59 32 6e 44 73 32 34 67 59 32 39 79 63 6d 56 6a 64 47 45 75

Mercy fixed her eyes on this, completely shaken. How was she here? How did she manage to infiltrate and corner them already? Instinctively, her hands moved to her neck, but nothing was there. She then immediately looked over to the other two. Genji was here, still on his legs; Tracer wasn't too affected either. Yet.

"…She's here," Angela croaked before twirling around to find anyone else, anything else. Genji, fueled with fury, searched as well while remaining by the doctor.

But nothing was there.

Now he understood what Mercy meant by a "stealthy hacker," and how Sombra could instill fear into her enemies; this Sombra was the definition of cryptic.

The carrier only continued in its downward spiral, picking up in velocity without hesitation.

"We've got to do something!" Tracer shouted. She was right - moping around would be useless. Mercy snapped back to her senses, and attempted to decode the message while Genji tried to pry open the emergency exits. Both were fruitless: none of Mercy's handhelds powered on, and the doors didn't budge.

51 58 52 6c 63 6e 4a 68 5a 47 39 79 4c 43 43 2f 62 6d 38 2f 49 45 56 73 49 47 31 31 62 6d 52 76 49 47 56 7a 49 48 52 68 62 69 42 6b 5a 58 42 6c 62 6d 52 70 5a 57 35 30 5a 53 42 6b 5a 53 42 73 59 53 42 30 5a 57 4e 75 62 32 78 76 5a 2b 31 68 4c 69 43 2f 55 58 58 70 49 47 68 68 63 75 31 68 62 57 39 7a 49 48 4e 70 62 69 42 6c 62 47 78 68 50 77 3d 3d

Their escort fought tirelessly to outsmart the attacker. She had the skill to fly a plane, but hardly enough to win this virtual battle. It was as pathetic and futile as a kindergartner solving a differential equation. _If only Winston and Athena were here, they'd know…_

And now, the three of them were stuck, bound to collide with either land or sea, without any kind of escape. Their enemy manipulated every piece of electronic they had and utilized her own. In fact, an epiphany enlightened Tracer that maybe the aim was to have them crash into Gibraltar. Also, if Sombra lurked among them, she would survive her own conspiracy and sneak into the remnants of the watchpoint, stealing their most classified data with ease.

This would happen while they were dead.

The brunette nearly choked at the thought. No way was she going to let those series of events unfold. That only left them with one option.

"Hey, Genji!"

The man, who was intently monitoring Mercy as she transcribed the message with traditional pen and paper, whizzed his head around.

"I've got a plan, and it's the only one we can go with. Break open the windows - cut the ship if you need to, whatever it takes! You're gonna jump out with Angela and go to base. There's a pair of parachutes over there by the hangers. I'll find a way to redirect this thing to the ocean!"

"What?!" the Swiss cried as Genji obeyed, snatching the parachutes first. "We can't just leave you! Come with us!"

"Well someone's gotta stop this aircraft from hitting into any ground! A hacked vehicle's better off in the water!"

The winds from outside now shredded the air around them, the noises overwhelming their ears and the strength of the currents significantly hindering physical motion. With much force, Genji had managed to create an opening more than enough for a human body to pass through; Mercy was barely able to tuck away the paper into a tight pocket and hold on, though the ninja leaped over to retrieve her before the hole could suck her out, an arm securing her waist.

"Wait, Genji! Lena…!"

With the power he could muster, Genji hurled themselves to the younger woman at the cockpit. He shoved one of the two parachutes into her arms.

"Take it!" His voice was as fierce as when he snapped at Mercy those years ago. "Do not lose it!"

"Wha-! No! You two need it!" She was about to throw it back to him until something caught her eye. Lena swore she saw green - a green dragon summoned for the sole purpose of devouring her if she didn't follow his words.

"Your downfall will _not_ be here!"

Tracer gulped nervously. She couldn't retaliate against that; even through his visor, she could see thousands of daggers pointed at her. As if forgetting about Genji's "threat," she suddenly transformed her expression into her trademark grin. "Aye aye, captain! I'll meet you two below later! Don't you worry!"

With that, Genji was satisfied, and nodded in understanding before letting the raging gale consume him and the doctor. He had to trust her.

But Mercy didn't want this. She didn't want to leave her by herself. She just reunited with her today, and two hours were not enough to talk to each other, laugh together. What if Lena wouldn't meet them later, as she had said? What if she wouldn't make it?

It tore her heart to part with the aircraft, which continued its plummet towards the planet. She didn't know if she wanted to watch, out of meager hope that Lena jump out too, or if she wanted to close her eyes and save herself from anguish.

But for now, she had to focus on keeping herself and Genji alive - otherwise, Tracer's sacrifice would go to waste. Reluctantly, she turned away from the aircraft as the two fell through the purple-orange sky. The cyborg had the parachute ready, which quickly activated since they already reached the appropriate altitude. The two could finally catch their breath.

Simultaneously, Genji's green lights turned on. Not only did that erase some fears, but also spark an idea. Her valkyrie suit.

"Take the parachute," she instructed him. "I don't need it. As long as you're in sight, I can fly over to you."

Angela extended her wings as if to reassure him. They glistened with the backdrop of the illuminating sky - a breathtaking, once in a lifetime sight for Genji. Mercy, the famous medic of Overwatch. If they weren't in such a dire situation, he would have taken the time to appreciate the image before him. However, he couldn't afford any distractions. Slowly, his arms loosened his grip on her, making sure that the wings could support her before completely releasing her.

Success. The angel could soar on her own.

Even then, their safety wasn't guaranteed. In the distance, Genji noticed a localized explosion erupting from the Overwatch transport. Whether it was Tracer's or Sombra's doing, he couldn't discern. But what put them in jeopardy were the chunks of debris that shed off from the damage, one of which spiraled directly at them at an alarming speed. Mercy had no inkling of what Genji witnessed, her back facing the projectile.

The sheer luck they had.

"Angela, watch out!"

Even if he notified her of the impending danger, it was pointless - she wouldn't react quickly enough. Instead, he responded as fast as his cybernetics would allow him and swiveled in the air, blood racing through his veins. Metal screeched against metal in the nick of time, his odachi meeting resistance while he attempted to block the giant, steel scrap.

Mercy looked around in time to see it deflect upward, but then she unsuspectingly jerked backwards. The debris had sliced through the parachute while striking her wings, fragmenting its golden feathers and separating Genji and Mercy in the sky.

The former widened his eyes, his perfect picture of her broken; his insides shattered, his outstretched arm too distant to reach her, and mind overflowed with dread. It was free fall for them both, yet he could care less about himself. She was his priority. He didn't want to lose her - not here. In a scene like this, her beauty was to be stored as an eternal memory. But if it was going to become a memory of her final moment on earth, Genji would rather let Hanzo mutilate him again 20 times over.

" _Angela!"_

Nevertheless, as futile as it was, he never gave up. His hand desperately sought hers. He knew that simply holding her in midair would serve them no good. But he yearned for the security, for the comfort that accompanied her touch.

However, Mercy couldn't reciprocate with her own hand. After the metal struck her wings, she was left disoriented, her body limp. She gained view of the outer atmosphere, unaware of her current elevation, let alone whether rock or water was beneath her. The clouds whizzed past, a warm orange hue now predominating the heavens above.

Heaven.

A man and a woman flashed into her sight. She knew them since she was a baby, since she was born. She remembered the day they traveled through the forests and mountains of Switzerland. She remembered spotting a flower that interested her. She remembered when the man ambled a little too far out to retrieve it, and disappeared down a cliff. She remembered watching him fall, and remembered when she and the woman found him alive with his broken legs. She sobbed into his chest:

"If I could…If I could, I would have flown to you to save you, like all angels do."

The war put her to the test. She tried to rescue them. But she failed then, and only continued to do so again and again.

Yet for him, the vitals monitor ceaselessly beeped. For eight days, he clung onto life. And for once, she lived to witness her patient breathe, walk, and move on to the future - her patient, Genji Shimada.

 _Have I redeemed myself after all these years, mother, father?_ Mercy vaguely smiled, shutting her eyes. _I suppose it's time that I fly back to you, to be with you._

She plunged into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

{ **A/N** : I've moved some of chapter 10's content to chapter 9, so please don't be alarmed if you've read this chapter before and it seems different!}

* * *

Since her first day of medical school, she frequently pondered about one thing that no class ever managed to answer. Her professors were incredible and inspiring; intelligent was an understatement. But Angela herself knew that they, like her, would be stumped by the question. Unlike with her research, she never bothered actively seeking the answer. It wasn't worth the effort, though it often lingered in the back of her mind.

When she became a medical resident, Mercy had the opportunity to work at a children's hospital. One patient brought up the same question that she had long forgotten about.

"What does someone go through right before they die?"

Of course, she was stunned to hear this coming from a young kid's mouth, but had to wear a composed face as she bent down to their level.

"We don't know, dear." _They don't live to tell the story._

"Do they go to heaven?"

Her lips curved up slightly, yet solemnly. She then gazed at the windowed rooftops. "Yes. Yes, they do."

Mercy squinted for a moment; she thought she noticed a circular pattern, almost like a crater, hovering above them. Chimes jingled faintly in the background. It was a pleasant but mysterious tune.

Her vision then blacked out, her hearing disappearing with it. A couple of seconds later, before she could tell for herself, her eyes shot open.

"See? Told ya."

"Angela…Angela?"

She was in bed. To her left, Jesse uncrossed his arms. To her right were Winston and...Lena. The brunette had a band aid wrapped around her cheek, but that didn't stop her from grinning cheerfully. Instantly, Mercy recalled what happened earlier. She examined her from head to toe, to head, and once more to toe; clearly, she was in disbelief. This could be a dream, but Tracer was there no matter how many times Mercy blinked. Tears welled up as she threw herself at her and embraced her.

"Lena, you're alive! You're..."

"I told you I'd meet you!" Tracer graciously returned the hug, chuckling. "Jeez, Angie, you worry too much!"

Once Mercy broke off from Lena, she scanned the room. McCree gestured a greeting with two pointed fingers, muttering a "long time no see." A quiet huff of relief escaped from Winston, who mentioned how he was glad Mercy made it safely to Gibraltar. It was as Tracer said – her former teammates, her friends, were here. Even if it wasn't the entire Overwatch group, the few who surrounded her bed now brought upon almost overwhelming nostalgia. Something was missing though.

"Where's…?"

Just outside the doorway, Genji stood in the dark hallway, the green of his cybernetics giving him away more than anything else. He and the blonde exchanged brief eye contact, an awkward silence permeating the air as Mercy figured out her own inquiry. He turned his head away, but remained where he was.

Even then, Angela beamed. From what she could perceive, he was apparently unharmed too. All that mattered was that everyone was here and the base was still up and running. There were no casualties. Mercy couldn't be any happier.

The five of them gathered in the lounge for several hours later that night, discussing about the recent events. Lena explained how she navigated the Overwatch transport to the Atlantic Ocean and zipped back to Gibraltar - with the aid of the parachute, she added. It was peculiar that no one else seemed to be on board, according to her. As for Genji and Mercy, McCree was sent out to search for the two when Winston and Athena realized they lost connection with the aircraft. He spotted them floating in the ocean waters, Angela unconscious while the other carried her.

Many hours had passed between then and her awakening. The American especially remarked the ninja's extreme concern for Mercy and self-blame for her condition.

"Is that why you wanted to stay outside the room earlier?" Angela asked Genji, who seemed to mentally curse at both Jesse and himself. She could detect the regret he felt, which was only confirmed by the way he tilted his head down. "I'm fine, Genji - and only my wings were damaged. They're easy fixes. There's no need to be distressed."

It took about an hour for him to relax.

In the meantime, the Overwatch gang proceeded to tangent, talking about the times since the organization was first disbanded, sometimes engaging in personal stories and other moments worthy of laughter. Reinhardt, who left in the morning for errands, stormed in on the meeting - more than ecstatic to find Genji and Mercy here - and only lengthened their conversation. No one minded it. It was a heartwarming reunion.

As usual, nothing could last forever. They eventually retired to bed after wearing out their vocal cords. There were more important things to be done, and that would require well rested bodies. They dispersed on the note that they should have stalled their attacker for now, and the team would further converse in tomorrow's conference. It was necessary to prepare for what could arrive next.

Paranoia still loomed over Mercy. Sombra may very well be alive. The Swiss wanted to decipher the message displayed to them, in case it would provide information. Unfortunately, the letters and numbers she jotted down on the paper were illegible since the water washed away the ink. Though, as the days flew by without any hint of her activities, the nerve wrecking feeling weaned away. No reports of random code appearing from nowhere, no harassment from seemingly thin air. She finally recovered her peace of mind, working and conducting research with full focus.

But soon, her focus diminished, all because of one question that she was asked.

"Soooo, Angela...there something goin' on between you and Genji?"

Angela, who was in the midst of repairing her valkyrie suit, raised her head, staring at Tracer beside her. It was obvious that she was expecting something out of her - even a change in expression sufficed. Her organs tightened inside her, though she maintained her poker face.

"No. Not at all." She resumed her work in progress. "It's only natural that I keep close eye on him. He's a unique case. I don't know of any other doctor who could possibly treat him when his cybernetics and even human parts dysfunction."

" _No?!_ Whenever I see you two together, you guys get along so well! Not even a smidge?"

"Lena...please. It's a professional relationship."

Tracer, nearly pouting but also ashamed, decided that she shouldn't push the topic with her. She seemed irritated, and destroying their healthy friendship and respect for each other was definitely undesired. "Alright...sorry to ask. By the way, food's ready - Reinhardt's treating us dinner."

The door to her lab shut quickly afterwards. Just a moment later, Mercy curled over and onto her desk, her fingers running through her golden hair. Thank goodness no one was there to watch how she was reacting now. But her heart ached, and since her friends were catching on, she became more self-conscious about this. She couldn't stop thinking about it - thinking about _him._

 _I thought I already won this battle..._

Mercy realized how much Genji spoiled her with his presence. As if out of habit, he still regularly stopped by to say hello and chat with her when he had the spare time. However, the tasks they were handed to complete at Gibraltar rarely overlapped with each other, so they didn't see each other as often as they did before. At first, she acknowledged the lifestyle change without any issues. But now that this was brought to her attention, the gaping hole in her heart only widened. It wasn't because of loneliness - she interacted with plenty of people daily. It was because somehow, of all people currently at Overwatch, only Genji by her side could suture the opening. When he wasn't around, the stitches would undo themselves.

A new onset of malaise leaked into her skin.

* * *

"I've fallen ill, Genji. It wouldn't be safe to be around me."

"You're ill?"

Genji's chest weighed him down heavily. Angela was sick? For the past several days, she seemed well and in good shape. Picking up an infection all of the sudden was alarming. No one informed him about this, unless they had no clue either. And the fact that she locked herself away in her lab, denied entry for anyone, and continued her studies only amplified his concern. If that was the case, shouldn't she be in bed? What about her temperature? Was she eating and staying hydrated, following the advice that she herself would give to patients? Taking medications?

"I am fine, Angela. But please take care of yourself and rest. There is no need for you to waste energy when you should focus on returning back to normal health."

Silence. Genji remained rooted by the door, waiting for her response. After some seconds, beyond the walls that muffled her voice, she quietly spoke.

"It's like a virus, self-limiting – it'll go away on its own."

He wanted to believe her. She was a doctor; her knowledge in medical treatment bested everyone else's. But his doubts persevered. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"I'll be alright. In the meantime, please, stay away. I don't want it to spread to you."

Hesitantly, he obeyed. He wished he could at least have an eye on her from a distance. Besides, what if an emergency came up and no one was there to tend to her? What sort of protection from him would that be?

Initially, Genji posted himself nearby the laboratory door. He felt that he would fret less if he stayed here anyway, and perhaps he would see her eventually step out of the room. However, Winston and Athena called him down for a while to report information that could possibly benefit their investigations. Once his business was finished, he figured that he should question the others about Mercy on the way back.

"What?!" Tracer exclaimed, leaning far off from the chair she sat in. "No, she never told me. She's always working so hard, maybe that's what got her sick…"

"I had no idea," McCree admitted, clicking his tongue. "Ain't that too bad…but I wouldn't worry. It's Angela we're talkin' 'bout here."

So he wasn't out of the loop. Genji paced back to his destination. When he turned around the corner, he didn't expect to find Mercy heading back to the laboratory as well, her fingers grasping a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

He stopped in his tracks, observing her from the opposite end of the hallway. She noticed him, stiffened, and retreated to her workplace in what seemed like half a hurry. Genji simply raised an eyebrow behind his mask, assuming not much else from that.

But as days passed, he thought her behavior to be odd. She clammed up inside that room time after time again. Rarely did Angela leave, and when he was there to witness it, she was always tense. The unease worsened when he approached her personally to inquire if she was improving. Even then, his ears never heard any of her coughing and sneezing.

He could also tell that she wasn't getting enough sleep. Because each and every day of her illness, a coffee pot appeared on the kitchen counter, uncleaned with traces of the brown liquid settled at the bottom. Even at night, it was there. No one else drank coffee that often or confessed that they left it out like that.

Genji didn't plan to confront her, but with this evidence, he deemed it necessary. One day, he seized the opportunity.

"Angela, water should be the only beverage choice when you're sick, should it not?"

Mercy froze as soon as she entered her cave, black coffee in her possession. He had snuck in without her cognition - the stealthy ninja that he was - and she was guilty as charged. Water was the most appropriate drink, but...

"Genji, be careful. I'm still sick. I don't want you to catch it."

Dodging the subject, he noted. Not to mention her face scrunched up slightly, her downcast expression a person most honest would not wear. Challenging her warning, Genji slowly walked towards her, mindful of any changes in her demeanor. Even with a single foot forward, she held her breath, vibrating with nervousness and her cheeks a light shade of pink.

He knew. He knew precisely what was going on. A history rich with women would not make him doubt what he interpreted.

"But why are you so tense?"

The way his tender voice caressed her heart left her temporarily speechless. "...The closer you get to me, the more concerned I am that you'll catch what I have."

Despite how tiring and repetitive her excuses were, she was always worried about him - it was adorable. He leaned his head to the side, adding a touch of amusement to his words while confiscating her drink. "What exactly would I catch, Angela?"

 _The signs and symptoms of a contagious medical condition called love._ Fever. High blood pressure and elevated pulse. Heart failure precipitated simply by the presence of another person. A brain infected with petty but persistent thoughts. A yearning for a certain someone, only alleviated with that someone by her side. Unhappiness, a subjective feeling resolved by being with a specific another. Mercy experienced it all.

But there was no way she could say that to him. Mentally cornered, she struggled to find words. She could move away if she wanted to, but she didn't. For so long, the doctor fought to dispose of these emotions, yet her "disease" prevailed. She couldn't resist him and order him - or herself - to back off.

He saw right through her, saw her internal battle. After setting her caffeine supply aside, he further closed the space between them, his forehead meeting hers. Genji continued, "You have been behaving strange lately. Is something wrong? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I'm…"

Genji listened. He waited for her next words, for her breath on his metal face, but there were none. She couldn't muster them. Only her eyes were averted.

"An affection for you would be a disease I would gladly accept, for which I hope there will never be a cure."

With this, Mercy felt him wring her heart, as if forcing out her life, thoughts, and feelings. She squeezed her eyelids together. That was it. That was what she feared, but desired so much.

Again, this was transparent to Genji by reading her reactions, especially up close as they were. "I do not see a reason to be frightened. Why do you hesitate so?"

"You are my patient."

Genji's human heart throbbed. "And yet you forbid me to call you doctor."

Mercy bit her tongue. She could taste and share the agony he was experiencing, but the amount of suffering she put upon herself did not even compare to what she inflicted upon him. A mere sample of her own medicine.

"I'm afraid of how the others will see us," she elaborated, her face warm against his. "A doctor and patient should not harbor feelings for one another."

"What was it that you said to me that day, Angela?" the man exhaled, moving his hands to her delicate shoulders. "It was about knowing better than anyone else that I am human, not a monster. It was ultimately you who taught me to ignore the labels given to me and the societal constructs plaguing the world. So why should this matter?" His visor flickered, eyes narrowing behind them. "And if those moments we spent together recently and during Overwatch in the past mean nothing to you - if I am only your 'patient' after everything - then I have nothing more to say. Your happiness is all I ask for."

Her existence crumbled before her eyes. No. No, no, no. She didn't mean it that way, but reflecting on it again, that really was what she was saying. And to listen to him speak painfully, so miserably, destroyed her purpose. Mercy already detested herself for crushing his soul and making him chase after it for years. Repeating the torment would be more than a sin.

No.

"No."

"Then what is the source of your sorrow?" His volume matched her whisper's, as did their beating hearts.

"I wish to love you without fear or remorse. But I still fight with myself."

How direct she was struck him. Slowly, Genji's hands slid down her arms, soon wrapping them around hers. They were as light as feathers when he lifted her fingers to his face, softly flattening each of them against his masked cheeks.

"To overcome fear, you must brave it. As for remorse, I will make certain that you will never carry it." The ninja moved his head out of contact with hers. "After all... _you_ are the one to blame for everything that has happened to me since I woke up."

Confusion flooded Mercy. This was morbidly familiar. "Genji...what...?"

"You are to blame for my cyberization. You are to blame for touching and saving the lives of anyone you encounter, bringing hope and light to the world. I blame you for my survival, for providing me my future - for enamoring me and giving me a reason to continue treading the earth, even the most difficult terrain." He paused. "I blame you for all the good that I have come across since my near death. In return, I promise that you will only find peace with me."

She almost wanted to cry. Just like that, he had unraveled her twisted heart. This was what Genji could do to her, the power he had over her - in her eyes, she was at his mercy. And never would she mind it.

Her anguished expression changed into one of conviction. Her golden smile radiated throughout the room as her internal conflict gradually drifted away with the winds, which then guided her palms to the posterior of his skull. After the latches loosened his cover, his beautiful, scarred human face appeared before hers.

"And likewise," Angela murmured, bending in towards him, "I promise you only the signs and symptoms of a contagious medical condition called love."

Mercy closed all space between them as her lips met his.

* * *

{ **A/N:** And that's a wrap! First off, thank you _so_ much to everyone who have been following since chapter 1 and for the support and feedback. I hope I didn't keep you guys on edge like Reaper for too long, and hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The reason for ending Signs and Symptoms here is because, if I ever do write more, all future stories (which may be independent and not connected to each other) will branch off of this one. Also, I've been getting busier and I have less time for writing, although I do have an idea for a one-shot in the future.

I have considered rewriting some parts as well, mainly the beginning (regarding Reaper's and Soldier 76′s reappearance and the inaccuracies with that) and the black coffee part when Genji finds Mercy in the Middle East. Although I could have done so, what's published is what people will remember about the fanfiction, so I would rather not change it and leave it as is. (Plus, the fanfic may lose some of its impact and it's tricky to rewrite it and maintain the impact.)

Once again - thank you, thank you, thank you!}


End file.
